The day she officially died - Part 1
by enayaC
Summary: Enaya is going on a mission. the last one, or so she thinks. When Tom is under death threat, she has no solution than save a life and vanish forever. but nothing will go according to plan. the man she saves is the Key, a legendary being who can open dorways to other univers. and that's how five people end up in a journey through what they thought to be fictionnal universes. Part 1
1. Chapter 1: the prisonner

**Welcome dear reader to a new story in Enaya's ark. In this first part, you will discover a new character, and follow the adventure he, Enaya, Tom, and many other characters will live in Broadchurch. For those of you who would be impatient to go back to this wonderful series, the journey will start on chapter 7**

**enjoy**

**E.**

* * *

With a firm step, Enaya entered the room. The man she had managed to convince was sitting there, smoking a cigarette, which smoke he was spitting on his victim's face. The victim, a man, was kneeling. His hands and feet were tied in his back, and a bag was covering his face. To his heavy breath, she guessed he had been gagged. To the movement of his chest, she knew his panic. If everything had gone like it should have, he must have been here for a day.

The whole story had started a week earlier, when she had received a letter that threatened one of her protégés. On the very same day, as she was watching the news, she had learned about British actor Benedict Cumberbatch's kidnapping. His wife, recently mother, was begging whoever did that to let him go, and the whole British nation had been moved. Enaya had then contacted her protégé, a friend of the actor, and asked him to arrange a meeting between her and the young mother. He was not to assist the meeting, she had added. She had then exposed her plan to the woman, and then repeated some of it to her protégé, and they had both accepted.

It hadn't been too hard to find the actor. She had quickly found out he had been kidnapped by a group of terrorists who intended to pressure the British government. She then had managed to find one of the terrorists, and convince him with a fake plan and a promise of wonder once the plan was successful. To show him what she was talking about, she had given him a kiss. "More of those are to come" she had added. So the man accepted to gain the actor's trust, get him out, and then take him to a small house in the middle of the desert. It was in this improbable little house that she had just come in.

At the moment she entered, she noticed something that shouldn't have been there. In a corner of the room, sitting on the floor, there was a terrified young girl. Enaya gave an interrogative look to the man.

"He said he wouldn't go without her." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

He got up and opened his arms, calling for another kiss, which she lecherously gave him. He lowered his hands down to her hips, expecting for more than a kiss, but she stopped him.

"We've got work to do."

She got away from him, came face to the actor, put a camera in front of him and turned it on, without making it roll. She headed to him, and took out the bag that was covering his faced. She frowned. His eyebrow was broken, and his nose was bleeding significantly. She looked at him more carefully, and discovered cigarette burns on his bare arms. She gave a reproachful look to her accomplice.

"I said I wanted him untouched."

"He was already like that when I got him out."

She turned to the actor.

"Is that true?"

He stared at her with his big terrorized eyes, unable to move. She gently took out the collar he had on his mouth. His lip was also split.

"Who did that to you?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You can tell me the truth, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He didn't answer, to scared to speak. But she needed to know. She focused on him, and slightly frowned.

"Tell me the truth" she insisted gently. "Was that him?"

He opened wide eyes, and then slowly nodded, as if he didn't want to. She gave a furious look to the man. She got up, get to the next room, and came back with a bucket filled with water, in which a wash cloth was floating. She put it in front of Benedict, then searched in her bag, and took a small bottle out of it. She opened the bottle, then took a knife out of her pocket and opened it. He flinched. But instead of attacking him, she knelt in front of him, turned the blade to her own hand, and made a cut in her palm. With the other hand, she then took the bottle and put a drop of the liquid within it on her wound, which closed instantly. She put a cap on the bottle, changing it into a nose spray. He nodded. She looked at him, cleaned her knife on the leg of her jeans, got up, and headed to the girl. She got her on her feet, dragged her to the actor, and cut her bounds, and put the knife back in her pocket. She took the gun she had on her belt.

"You do it." she said.

She loaded the gun, and pointed it on the girl's head.

"Try anything funny and you'll get one."

" Please..." she heard Benedict say. "Please..."

"Shut up" she said. "And, you, get on it!"

The girl got on her knees, took the wash cloth, and started cleaning the actor's face, saying "sorry" every time he quailed. Enaya then gave her the spray, which she took after a short moment of hesitation. Enaya put the actor's nose back to place, and held it that way. With a look, she ordered the girl to proceed. Benedict screamed and tried to make her go.

"Stop fighting!" she ordered sharply.

Then she softened her voice and added.

"It won't be long."

So Benedict stopped moving, and let the girl do what she was supposed to do. He cried out in pain when the potion cauterized his wounds. The girl, with her hands shaking and tears dripping from her eyes, proceeded again on the other side of the nose, pulling another scream and tears of pain out of Benedict. Enaya put her gun down, and talked to the girl.

"Good." she said. "Now, go."

The girl looked at her, got up, and then turned to Benedict. He bravely nodded, tears dripping on his cheeks. She ran away. Enaya waited for her to be gone, and then turned to the actor. He was catching his breath, and was trying to calm himself down. She gave him a moment, knelt before him, and then asked.

"How about you tell me what happened to you?"

"Please... please don't hurt me anymore..."

"Be a good boy, answer the question."

"I... I don't know..."

And he bent his head, as if he was scared she would hit him. Her heart tightened when she saw that, and she lifted his face with her finger.

"What do you remember?" She insisted gently.

"I... I was in New York. Someone drugged me, and I woke up out there. And then, he told me he was gonna help me. He told me he would help me escape, but then he took me here, and... please, what are you gonna do to me?"

She placed her gun on his temple. He closed his eyes, terrified.


	2. Chapter 2: kill me

She placed her gun on his temple. He closed his eyes, terrified.

"Well, if you ask him, he'll tell you we're gonna kill you! Shoot you in the head! Boom! And then he'll tell you we're gonna film it, broadcast it and start a war with your country. That's the plan I offered him. And, obviously, he's convinced we're gonna win this war."

"Please don't kill me... I have a family!"

"I know! I saw them! I've been chatting with your wife. She was so worried about you..."

"I... I don't understand!"

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. It would be such a waste to ruin a pretty face like yours with a bullet, wouldn't it?"

And she planted a kiss on his temple, right below the gun.

"I've been lying to him." she completed. "Naughty girl..."

"What?!" The man reacted.

He got up and pointed Enaya with his gun, ready to fire. She was quicker than him. Before he could even touch the trigger, he fell, dead, with a bullet in his heart. She looked at Benedict, and saw the poor man was in shock. He was paralysed with fear, and was looking at her with begging eyes. A tear rolled on his cheek. She softened her eyes and gently wiped his tear away.

"Please don't try to run..." she said.

He nodded, she got behind him and cut his bonds, and then put her knife in his back pocket. He rubbed his wrists. She then saw a move-bomb next to him, and searched for the trigger on him. She couldn't find it. This stupid terrorist had forgotten to put it on. Nevertheless, she hurried sending away the device. As he wasn't getting up, she came back to face him, and knelt, at a reasonable distance. She put the gun on the ground, between them. He followed her with his eyes, flinching at her every action. A moment of silence followed, which he broke.

"What do you want from me?" He asked with a broken voice.

"Calm down, Mr Cumberbatch. I'm here to help you."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about what I put you through, but it was the only way I had."

"I... I... I don't understand!"

"I told you. I've talked to your wife. She hired me to get you out of here."

"My... my wife?"

"Listen to me, now. You are gonna go home. About an hour walking from here, east, your friend Tom is waiting for you in a car, and you're gonna go find him. But before you go, there's one thing I need you to do."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath.

"Oh, lord, help me!" She said.

"Please, tell me what I have to do..."

She got on her feet and started walking around.

"What would you be ready to do to save a friend? Would you be ready to die for him?"

"Please... I don't want to die."

"Could you kill someone for him? Could you stain an innocent soul forever to save his life?"

"I... I don't know..."

She stopped and faced him again.

"Tom is my friend too. I want you to promise you will never tell him what I'm about to tell you."

He vividly nodded.

"He's in danger. I'm doing it for him. Your kidnapping was nothing but an unfortunate coincidence, although I don't really believe in those. I've received a letter that was threatening to kill him, and there's only one thing I can do against that."

She picked up the gun, loaded it, and put it in Benedict's hand. He opened wide eyes as he understood what she was asking him. She helped him up, and stepped back a few steps.

"Kill me." she said.

"No..." he whispered. "No... don't ask me that... you can't ask me that! I can't!"

"Mr Cumberbatch, you're gonna pull that trigger, and then you're gonna leave. You're gonna go east and you won't turn back. You're gonna go home, and you'll tell everyone what a monster Enaya — that's me — was, you'll tell them about how I've plotted to kill you to start a war, and how you miraculously escaped after you killed me, and how lucky you were your friend found you in the desert because he was looking for you. Is that clear enough?"

"I can't!"

"Benedict, I'm begging you. If you don't, Tom is gonna die."

"You're his friend... and so am I!"

"Tom knows I have to die as a monster. The only thing he doesn't know, and he must never know, is that I'm doing it for him."

The actor pointed the gun on her but hesitated.

"We both have to protect him." she concluded.

He took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. The bullet aimed her womb. She choked and fell on her knees. She looked up at him. He was still holding the gun, pointed on where she had been a moment before. He was petrified. She managed to put a smile on her face.

"Good boy..." she said. "Now, go."

He dropped the gun, and ran out with an apologizing look.


	3. Chapter 3: journey to yesterday

As soon as he was gone, she teleported. She arrived in London, in front of a cinema, on a rainy day. She smiled weakly when she saw Benedict get out of the cinema with his wife. To Sophie's round belly, she knew she had gone back in time. She wondered why she was here. She looked the other way, and saw a man targeting them with a gun hidden his coat's sleeve. She instinctively reacted, and got between the shooter and his targets. She created a force field to protect them. The bullet bounced on the force field and ended in the shooter's arm. The man ran away, and she fell on the ground, with her hand on her wound, exhausted by the use of her gift. When Benedict heard the detonation, his first reaction was to shield his wife and make sure she wouldn't be harmed. So he leaned on her to protect her with his own body. Then, when he noticed he was safe, he got up, and looking around, saw Enaya. He ran towards her, followed by his wife.

"Oh my God!" He shouted. "You're bleeding!"

"It's okay." she replied. "I couldn't let him do that."

"Benedict!" Sophie said, "We have to take her to hospital!"

"Yes. You're right. Go get the car. I'm staying with her."

He gave her the car keys, and she hurried getting it. He helped Enaya to sit against the wall, and knelt beside her, holding her hand.

"Hold on, all right? Stay with me."

"Thank you..." she whispered. "Thank you for everything... I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, no, no, don't leave me, stay with me!"

Enaya felt her wrist was burning, and she screamed out of pain.

"What is it? What's going on?"

She looked at her tattoo and saw it was indicating zero.

"I did it... she said. I did it!"

"What?"

She laughed as she understood the irony of the situation.

"Well, sir, it is possible that you've just saved my life without knowing it."

Before he could ask what she was talking about, Sophie came back with the car. Benedict helped Enaya getting on the back sit, and took the driver's place.

"Please..." she whispered. "Take me to the river."

"She's delusive." Sophie said. "She has to go to hospital."

"No!" she protested. "Not hospital. To the water. It's my only chance..."

"Benedict!" Sophie insisted.

"Please... trust me."

As she pronounced these words, the car got on a bridge. The actor took a decision and suddenly braked. Enaya sighed out of relief, and he helped her out, while Sophie was staying in the car. She sat on the bridge's fence, turning her back to the river, as he was trying to find a safe way down.

"Whatever happens now, please know that we will meet again. And I'm really sorry about it."

He turned to her, and understood what she was about to do.

"Okay" he said. "Please don't do jump."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing. I never thought I'd reach this point..."

"Please, don't! Let me save you!"

"You already did... now, trust me."

Before he could say anything, she let herself fall back.

"No!" He shouted, trying to catch her.

But she was already reaching the water. The shock nearly stunned her, but then she felt her wound was burning her, and her strength coming back. She heard a voice coming for all around her.

" It's not over... they're not safe."

Then, a monumental force pulled her out of the water, facing an astonished Benedict.

"Thank you, Mr Cumberbatch." she said, feeling like herself again. "I owe you life. Now, I have to pay my debt."

"Wait, what? How did you...?"

" What day is this?" she asked.

" Erh... march the 26th... 2015. Who are you?"

" In the right time, I'll explain everything. Okay... you should go home, now. It's getting late. One last thing." she said. "Tom Hiddleston."

His face tensed.

" Yes, what about him?"

" I thought he was your friend ?"

" Yes, so did I. we... our relationships got tensed recently."

" I see. Well. He's gonna come back to you, sooner than you think. He's gonna need you. And if you help him... he's gonna pay you back a hundred time at least."

"I... I don't understand!"

"You will." she said, taking his hands in hers.

This contact provoked a vision. She knew what she had to do.

" Now, I'd better get going. I have to take him out of the shit he's into."

" Tom is in trouble?"

"Tom is always in troubles. I think I formed him too well."

And with these words, she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: the tracker

_Meanwhile._

Benedict woke up with the back of his head aching. Before he even opened his eyes, he found out that he was sitting on a chair. He also noticed a burning sensation on his wrists, and understood that sensation was due to the rough rope tying his hands. As he tried to sit straight, he felt a back against his. He opened his eyes.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Benedict? Is that you?"

"Elizabeth? How did you get here?"

"I was going to my sisters for their birthday and I've been hit by a car. When I woke up, I was here."

"Have you been injured?"

"I don't think so... what are we doing here?"

"You know it." a small voice said.

He turned his head to the voice, and saw a little boy in a brown red shirt sitting on the floor.

"You can see me?" the boy said.

"Benedict, why are we here?" Elizabeth asked again.

"They're after Tom..." he replied.

"Tom? But why?"

"I don't know. Look, we have to get away from here, quickly."

"How?"

"There's a knife in your pocket," the boy said.

"The knife, he repeated. The knife..."

"What?"

"I have a knife in my pocket. I can feel it. See if you can get it."

"What pocket?"

"Left!" the boy said.

"Left." he transmitted.

Elizabeth tensed herself and searched Benedict's left pocket.

"I've got it!"

"Great. Give it to me, now."

"Why?"

"Your hands are shaking. I'll be more effective."

She obeyed and gave him the knife. He opened it and started cutting the first rope he could get.

"He's coming!" the boy said with a scared voice.

Benedict started cutting the rope faster, but he stopped when he heard heavy steps stopping in front of him. He looked up and discovered a very tall, muscly man. In the corner of his eye, he saw the boy curling up, terrified. Anger could also read on the kid's face. The man took his knife away, and laughed.

"You won't get far with that." he said as he threw the knife to a corner of the room. "Mine is much more efficient. Look."

He rolled up his trousers leg, revealing a hunter's knife in a holster fixed to his ankle. He took the knife out of its holster.

"Help!" Elizabeth screamed. "Please, we need help!"

The man pressed his knife against her throat, and she instantly stopped screaming.

"Stop making so much noise." he said. "All it can do is piss me off. No one will hear you there, the building is deserted. They say this very flat is haunted!"

And he started laughing out loud. Benedict looked at the child, who placed a finger on his lips. Elizabeth started crying silently. Benedict reached for her hand, and gently pressed it. The man took his knife back, and started playing with it as he walked around.

"My name is the Tracker." he said. "I'm a professional. I have no conscience matter, nor do I feel mercy or regrets. Please know that I have nothing against you personally, nor even against my target. I am only getting paid to get rid of him. To find my target, I need pressure points, or baits. Like when you use a worm to catch a fish. Today you both are my worms, and he's gonna take the bite."

"We won't help you!" Benedict bravely said.

"Won't you?" The Tracker asked.

He swiftly put his knife in Benedict's thigh. The actor screamed out of pain, and Elizabeth screamed out of surprise and fright.

"We are gonna call your friend." the Tracker said as he took the actress phone out of his pocket. "And you, my beauty, you're gonna tell him to come and get you. Is that clear enough?"

She nodded, unable to stop crying. The Tracker dialled the number, and put the speaker on.

"Hello?" Tom's voice said.

The Tracker silently ordered the actress to talk, but she only managed to sob.

"Elizabeth?" Tom's worried voice asked.

She finally managed to talk.

"Tom...!" she cried. "Tom, please, you have to come and get me! Please..."

"Elizabeth, where are you? Just tell me where you are!"

"I don't know!"

"Tom, don't come, it's a trap!" Benedict shouted. "If you come, he'll kill us all!"

The Tracker put his knife deeper in Benedict's thigh, making the actor scream again.

"Benedict!" Tom shouted.

"Miss Olsen is terrified, Mr Hiddleston." the Tracker said as he took the phone back. "So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna give her up, or will you come and face your destiny?"

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Tom asked sharply.

"I'm the Tracker. I'm tracking you. I've set a trap for you, and I expect you to run into it."

There was a short silence, and then:

"Okay."

"Great!" the Tracker said, taking out Benedict's phone. The actor was surprised to see it.

"I've just sent you the address."

"I've got it."

"You have ten minutes to come. If you fail, I'll kill one of them."

"I'm in the middle of the Sahara. I can't be there in ten minutes."

"Please, Mr Hiddleston. You know the portals as well as I do. Ten minutes, or your friend's kids will grow up fatherless."

And he hanged up the phone, before destroying both devices. Benedict started wishing for his friend never to come.

"You need help." the boy said.

And he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: rescue's on the way

Five minutes passed in a silence that would have been total wasn't it for Elizabeth's sobs. Then, Benedict felt a cold wave passing through him, and he choked. He noticed the boy was back. His leg painfully got back to his mind. Oh, how hard he wished that knife would go away! At that exact moment, and to his greatest surprise, the knife started turning to dust, and finally disappeared. The Tracker, who had just witnessed his favorite knife's destruction, clenched his fist and violently hit him on the face, nearly knocking him off. Then, they had to wait again. Finally, as the ten minutes were coming to their end, someone knocked at the door. The Tracker opened it, let Tom in, and then locked the door again.

"sorry." Tom said. "I had to take a detour."

"I'm so sorry, Tom!" Benedict said with tears in his eyes

"it's all right Ben." he answered. "everything is gonna be fine."

"May I?" The Tracker asked.

Tom put his arms up, and let the Tracker search his clothes. He found a small bottle of water, and gave Tom a disapproving look.

"I thought my friends would be thirsty..." the actor said.

The Tracker smiled, threw the bottle out the window, and then punched Tom in the stomach, making him fall on his knees. Elizabeth screamed.

"it's okay, Liz." he said as he got back on his feet. "I'm all right."

He turned to the Tracker.

"I'm here, now. Let them go."

The Tracker laughed, then headed toward Elizabeth, and took her by the chin.

"think of a knife." he said. "Make it a good one."

The young woman looked at him, lost and panicked.

"do as he says, Liz." Tom said calmly. "Just concentrate."

She obeyed and closed her eyes. A knife started drawing itself into the air.

"you know what to do." the Tracker told Benedict.

The actor closed his eye, containing his tears, and concentrated. He felt Elizabeth's presence in his mind, and started following her leads. The knife became real, and they both opened their eyes, as the Tracker seized it. He cut their bounds, took Elizabeth by the wrist, got her on her feet, and violently pushed her to Tom, who caught her in his arms.

"oh, prince of water, how silly can you be! They'll never get out of here alive... and you're gonna watch them die before you join them."

He put his knife back to the holster, took a gun of his belt, and loaded it. He kicked Benedict's chair, making it fall, and the actor fell on his knees. The boy came sitting next to him.

"Let's find a good story for the press."

He knelt face to Benedict, and turned his face to Tom.

"yes. That's it. You were both her lovers, and you didn't know that. You were truly in love with her, but today you've found them together. You started a fight, you took a knife, and hurt him on his leg."

He pressed Benedict's wound, and the actor gritted his teeth.

"mom is on her way." the boy said.

"Out of rage," the Tracker continued, "he took a gun and shot you. But miss Olsen got on the way to protect you, and she took the bullet. He shot you again, and killed you. And then, when he understood what he had done, he put a bullet in his mouth. Isn't it tragic?"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tom bravely asked.

The Tracker had a crooked smile, then placed his hand on Benedict's jaw, forcing him to open his mouth, and put the gun's canon in his mouth. He then forced the actor to hold the gun. Benedict then knew it was over. At that very moment, the door opened on the fly on Enaya, whose face got frightening as she saw the Tracker.

"you!" She said. "How dare you?"

She stared at the gun for a short moment, frowning, and a click was heard. The gun was broken. The Tracker understood it, took it back, and then threw it away. Overwhelmed by his emotions, Benedict fainted.

"who are you?" The Tracker asked.

"The flat owner. Hence my question: how dare you come back here?"

He looked around, surprised.

"yes. It's true, I recognize the place."

"Last time you came here, you've met a child. He was seven, and you murdered him. You stabbed him thirty seven times. And when you went out, in the stairs, you've met a young man, so you cut his throat. Do you remember that? Do you remember them? Do you remember my son?"

The Tracker finally understood who he was dealing with.

"He told me you'd be dead!"

"I am." She said with a terrifying look. "And so are you."

She put her hand in a claw, and plunged it into his chest. When she took it out, she was holding his heart. He collapsed. Elizabeth held back a scream, and put her face in Tom's shoulder. Enaya turned to them.

"are you all right?" She asked as she dropped the heart.

Tom nodded, slightly paler than usual.

"Tom," Enaya said pointing Elizabeth, "you should take her out of this room. There's a bathroom behind you on the left. Please don't go to my bedroom. Something dangerous is locked inside."

He nodded again, and then headed to the bathroom. Before he left, he stopped and turned to her.

"Mia?" He said. "I'm sorry about your son."

"Don't worry about me. Take care of her"

"yes. Right."

And he left, gently getting Elizabeth out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: the first miracle

As soon as they were out, she took the Tracker's leg, dragged him in a corner of the room and them roughly covered him with a plastic table cloth she took on a cupboard. She washed her hands in the kitchen sink, removed her t-shirt and put on a new one, as well as a jacket. She finally headed to Benedict. She took her healing potion out of her bag, and put some drops of it on the actors thigh. The brief burning sensation he felt woke him up. He opened his eyes, and saw Enaya in front of him.

"well then, couldn't you let me be dead for at least a few hours?" She asked with a smile.

He felt he was going again.

"stay with me, Benedict." she said. "Stay with me."

The boy took his hand, and she took the other, with her eyes half closed, as if she was concentrating. Benedict started feeling some sort of warmth in his left harm (the one she was holding) spreading through his whole body. He understood it was supposed to give him his strength back, but it didn't seem to work. He saw her frown, and then she opened wide eyes. She held his hand slightly tighter.

"Tom!" She called with a touch of panic in her voice.

He heard his friend hurrying back in the room, followed by Elizabeth.

"Good lord!" Tom said.

"Tom, what's happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"I... I'm not quite sure, but it's a miracle."

Surprised by these reactions, Benedict slightly turned his head to the right, and discovered the boy had become sort of blurred. He worked out that the boy was using him to come back to life, stealing his life force. He didn't know what to do. Should he let the boy's hand go and cause him to disappear for ever, or should he risk his own life to save him? He felt the warmth in his arm growing weaker and weaker. He looked at Enaya, and noticed she was extremely pale. He then understood that he wasn't risking anything, as she was the one giving her life force. He decided to help her, and held the child's hand tighter. At the same moment, Enaya tensed her other arm to Tom, who stepped to take her hand, but Elizabeth stopped him, and took Enaya's hand herself. She silently thanked her, and held Benedict's hand as strong as she could. The warmth became so strong that it started burning. He wanted it to end quickly. It had to end quickly.

"Ilian!" She finally whispered.

She let his hand go, and so did the boy, who ran in her arms shouting:

"mommy!"

Even if he was touched by this reunion, Benedict was to tired to rejoice. He just wanted to get away from here. He wanted it so hard... so hard...! he suddenly felt like the ground behind him was becoming weird.

"Mia!" Tom called.

She looked up and saw a blue hole in the ground below him.

"oh shit!" She shouted.

Benedict screamed as he fell. Ilian looked at his mother, blocked his breath, and went after him. Without a single second of hesitation, she jumped on the hole to follow him. Tom turned to Elizabeth.

"stay here, Liz." he said.

"Don't leave me here!"

"You're safe. We'll be back soon, okay?"

"Please, don't leave me alone with him!"

He looked her straight in the eye for a second, and saw she was terrified.

"fine." he said. "All right. Then we're going together. I'm not leaving them. I can't. You come with me, and you do exactly as I say."

She nodded, and he took her hand.

"good. We're gonna jump. Stop breathing, otherwise you won't be abble to when we arrive."

She obeyed, and they both jumped.


	7. Chapter 7: the storm maker

Enaya landed on a beach under a gray sky. Ilian was next to Benedict. The actor, on his knees, couldn't seem to breath anymore. She ran toward them.

"help me put him straight." she told Ilian.

The boy obeyed, and helped the actor. She came behind him, and hit him on the chest, making him cough, and allowing him to breath again. She let him get his breath back, and got up, satisfied. She looked around her. That was when Elizabeth and Tom came in. the young actress looked around her, not understanding where she was, nearly panicked. Enaya looked at them.

"what the hell are you doing here?" She asked Tom. "You shouldn't have follow me."

"She didn't want to be alone."

"That's the point, you should have stayed with her in the flat!"

"I don't leave my friends!"

She put her hand on her hair, upset.

"she's your responsibility!"

"Of course she is."

Tom waited for her to calm down, and then asked:

"What happened?"

She pointed at Benedict, and explained:

"he opened a portal."

"How?"

"There's a legend on Jiranatla, about a being that can communicate with the other worlds, and he's capable to open trans-dimensional portals with the only power of his will. He's called the Key. I don't know much about him. I wasn't even sure he'd existed until today, but I think Benedict is the new Key."

"How can you tell?"

"He could see Ilian. He brought him back."

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have no idea." Enaya answered. "I don't know more than you do."

"It must be England." Tom tried. "What do we do, now, Mia? Can we get back?"

"Not just yet. I doubt Benedict got us here by chance."

"Tom," Elizabeth asked, "what the hell is going on? And why are you reacting like that? It looks like you're not surprised, it looks like you're used to it, I don't understand! Who... who's that girl? How do you know her? How can she do what she did? Why did that guy wanted to kill you? Why did he get on me? Please, tell me what's going on!"

Enaya waved her arm, upset, and walked away a few steps. They had other things to worry about. She looked at Ilian. The kid had put his arms around Benedict, and the actor, completely lost, was holding on to him as if he was drowning, and kept repeating reassuring words, more for him than for the child. Tom got closer to Elizabeth and took her in his arms.

"calm down, Liz. Please, calm down. I swear I'll answer all your questions. But first I have to concentrate, and for that, I need you to calm down. All right? Just rest a bit."

He kissed her on her forehead, and then, before she could even react, he put his hand on her neck and pressed a very specific point to asleep her. He held her in her arms and came to lay her down on the sand next to Benedict. When she saw him, Enaya got to Benedict. Ilian let the actor go, but didn't left his hand. The actor looked anxiously at her.

"don't worry." she said. "You're just gonna sleep, and get your strength back, okay? And if it's to long, I can always wake you up."

Just like Tom had done, she pressed her fingers on Benedict's neck, and held him to prevent him from getting injured. She took her jacket off and put it on the sand so that he could rest his head.

"you stay with him, right?" She told Ilian. "As long as you can."

The boy nodded with a smile. She ruffled his hair.

"good boy."

She then came back to Tom, who had got a few steps away, and they both looked at the beach for a moment. They noticed a small tent had been put a few meters away. But they didn't had time to wonder what that tent was, as a silhouette got out of the water. Enaya recognized him as Nathaniel, the storm maker, who had been brought back to life just like the others when she had brought Ys back to the surface with the Doctor's help. Nathaniel had mysteriously gone missing a few months later. He was the only one missing apart from their friend Diego, and the twins, who had decided not to come back. She noticed he was mumbling something, but couldn't hear what it was. She took a few steps toward him, and noticed he was holding a small knife. When she got close enough from him, she understood.

"the Prince of Water must die, there's only one master. The Prince of Water must die, there's only one master." he kept repeating with a closed face.

"I won't let you." she said calmly.

Nathaniel reacted, and put a furious look on her.

"I won't fight you, Nate." she said.

He kept staring at her for a moment, and then, in a swift move, cut her on the arm with his knife. Tom, who had kept distant and just observed until then decided it was time for him to defend his friend. He pulled a huge ball out of the water, and tried to imprison him inside. Nathaniel sent the ball away, and started a sand storm, blinding them for a moment. They fought that way for a few minutes, and then the storm stopped. Nathaniel was laying on the ground, with his face on the sand, dead. Enaya felt something cold passing by her side, proving her that the storm maker's soul had gone looking for a new carrier for the gift. Then, Tom and her heard the sirens, followed by a voice they both recognized without even looking.

"freeze! Put your hands up!"


	8. Chapter 8: questions

They both looked at each other, sighed and obeyed. The detective ordered them to be handcuffed, and they let the officers obey without resistance. He then went to Benedict, Elizabeth and Ilian.

"they're alive." Ilian said.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Ilian held Benedict's hand, and gave a discrete look to his mother. The detective called for an ambulance, and then ordered the suspects to be taken to the police station. Enaya and Tom were placed in two contiguous cells. About an hour later, an officer came to Enaya and took her to the interrogation room, where the detective was waiting. She quietly sat in front of him, and stared at him with a smile. He coughed, bringing her back to the reality.

"I am detective inspector Alec Hardy." he said. "You have been brought to me because you're suspected, with help from your accomplice, of murder and attempted kidnapping of three persons, one of them being a child and the two others being currently in a coma."

"With all due respect, detective inspector Hardy, you're completely wrong. But I won't answer any of your questions before I have access to my backpack and a glass of water."

Hardy laughed.

"for a glass of water, we can get an arrangement, but you can forget about getting access to your stuff."

"You decide, detective, but please know that if you don't let me, in ten minutes you'll be questioning a corpse. And please also know that if you let that happen my friend Tom will grow silent as a tomb."

She rolled up her sleeve to the shoulder, letting him see the cut on her arm.

"I really think the cares given to the prisoners should be improved, inspector. No one even thought about checking on us."

He came to her side of the table and inspected her arm. The cut was clean and neat, but the veins around had taken a worrying shade of green.

"this is a very strong poison running through my veins for more than an hour, and it's trying to reach my heart. I should be dead by now, but I'm pretty strong and calm, and I've managed to slow my heart down, but I won't be able to resist any longer. I have a poison killer in my bag, but I need it now."

"How did it happen?"

"It's a present from the young man you claim I've killed. The poison was on the blade of his knife. Please, detective, make your decision quickly."

Hardy hesitated, and then ordered the bag to be brought to him. When he finally got it, he noticed that Enaya's hands were shaking violently. He carefully emptied the bag on the table.

"you don't touch anything, he said. Tell me what to do."

"Take the black box, and plug it to the phone."

"The phone is off."

"That's not important."

The detective plugged the box to the phone, and the screen light on.

"take the settings for Enaya. Last entry... 12. please, hurry."

She cringed to the table edge, and clenched her jaws. He followed her instructions, and the box starting vibrating on the table. It then opened to offer a small syringe filled with a thick yellow liquid.

"where?" He asked.

She let her right hand go, and touched her wound with it. He understood. He took the syringe, blocked her arm to hold it steady, and proceeded. She sighed out of relief and got her strength and colors back as the infection was quickly disappearing.

"water..." she asked with a dry mouth.

He went to the other side of the room, while she sat back on her chair. He took a pitcher and a glass, put it on the table, filled the glass with water, and slightly pushed it to her. Instead, she took the pitcher, and drunk it bottoms up. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a surprised look.

"thank you, detective." she said once she was done. "Side effect from the antidote. Gets you thirsty as hell. I'm ready to answer you, now."

He stared at her for a moment, and them put himself back together.

"right." he said. "Let's start with the kidnappings, if you will. How comes two of your victims are in a coma?"

"We didn't kidnapped them. It was a rescue mission, and it got complicated. And they're not in a coma. They're just asleep. It's called the touch of the angel. I performed it on Mr Cumberbatch, and Tom performed it on miss Olsen. You press a specific point on the neck of the victim, and she falls asleep, until her body recovers. Of course, if you do it wrong, it can be very dangerous, and there's a good chance the victim never comes back. But I've mastered it for years, and I wouldn't have let Tom do it if he hadn't practice several times on me before."

"on you?"

"Yes. I've learned how to force my own awakening."

"Can you do it on purpose? Making a person never come back."

"Of course."

"Have you ever done it?"

"Yes. Once in a while. But only as a last resort, and to avoid killing the person. But this isn't the case, here. Tom put miss Olsen to sleep because she was panicking. She should wake up soon, now. For him, it should be longer. Maybe two or three days."

"Yes, I can believe you on that. Let's see... apart from a few bruises and cuts, she's all right. For him, the story is different. Several cigarettes burns, a broken jaw, an eyebrow opened, a split lip, and lashes on his back. If I trust my instinct, I'd say he's been tortured. Let me guess: you've kidnapped the three of them, but you and your friend didn't get what you wanted, so you've passed your nerves on him. Am I right?"

"Interesting theory. But why him? Why just him, and not her or the boy?"

"Because he begged you. And you loved that, didn't you. A strong man begging to you, accepting all your tortures to protect his family..."

"but the lashes..."

"maybe your friend wanted a bit more from the young lady, so you've made a deal with your victim, saying you'd restrain your friend if he let him give him a few lashes."

"well, then I'm hell of a psychopath, am I not?"

"I've already seen this sort of thing"

"this is a fascinating story, detective, but frankly you're completely out of your depth. Like I said, it was a rescue mission. I've been hired by Mr Cumberbatch's wife to bring him home, after he was kidnapped twice, hence his injuries. Miss Olsen isn't his wife, she's a friend of Tom, and Ilian isn't his son, he's mine."

"Yours? Yes, and obviously your own son didn't react when we arrested you..."

"Ilian has recently been in danger just because he's my son. So he learned how to keep this information secret. He owes life to Benedict, and Benedict owes him life. Therefore, I consider it a normal thing that he chose to stay close to him."

"then perhaps you could explain why the boy is covered in blood?"

"I don't know, detective, you tell me! Did you find any cuts or scars on him? I'd say 37."

"37? interesting choice of number."

"yes, that's how many time the son of a bitch that was holding them stabbed him. If it wasn't for Benedict, my son would be dead right now, and now we're stranded here. I say it's pretty normal he sticks with the man who kept him alive."

"and still there was no cut on his body."

"if you look inside my bag, you'll find a small bottle, half empty. That's a healing potion. It closes wounds instantly and leaves no scars."

"All right. Let's say I believe you. We'll ask the boy, anyway."

"you took the liberty of giving him a medical examination without my consent or without consent from any adult he knows. Given the state of his t-shirt, it was the wright thing to do. But as his mother I will be very very pissed if you interogate him without an adult he knows in the room with him. If you want to ask him anything, wait for Miss Olsen to wake up."

"if she wake up soon, we will."

"good. And give him coco water. It will help him calm down."

Hardy paused.

"you really care about him, don't you?"

"of course I do, detective. He's my son. He's the only thing I really value."

"right." he sighed. "Now, lets get to murder. The victim..."

"Nathaniel."

"Sorry, what?"

"His name is Nathaniel. He was my friend."

"A friend that you have just murdered..."

"I didn't kill him. I was trying to neutralize him because he was attacking us. May I remind you he poisoned me?"

"You do have strange relationships with your dear ones."

"You should meet Ilian's father."

"Do you know what I think? I think you did tried to neutralize him, but you ended up killing him because he wouldn't surrender. And now, you are scared to tell the truth because you are afraid of the consequences. But let me tell you one thing: hiding the truth won't help you. At all. Because we'll find it in the end. So, admit it now, and we'll think about letting your friend go. Because I know he's innocent."

" and theories again. You've got two things right, though, detective. One: Tom is innocent. Two: Nathaniel would never have surrender. He was the best of us. But please, do not insult me. I never hide from my actions. This very day, I've killed twice. The first murder had been planed for a week, and it was meant to set Mr Cumberbatch free. I shot him, straight in the heart. The second was an impulse of rage towards the man who hurt my child. I tore his heart out of his chest, with my bare hand. I have no fear to admit it, even if I know you can't do anything against me on that, because it didn't happen in your world, so it's not your jurisdiction. But I didn't kill Nathaniel!"

"Stop lying now, enough of your bullshit! We've found the weapon."

As he said that, he put a plastic bag on the table, in which was a dagger. When she saw it, all trace of color disappeared from Enaya's face.

"this dagger isn't mine." she said in a blank tone.

"Isn't it?"

"I gave it three years ago to the son of a friend, when he turned fifteen. It was his dad's knife. He never had the chance to meet him."

"His father died fifteen years ago? Are you telling me that when you were eight you were friend with a man old enough to be a father?"

"His father died when he was eighteen, and I died at the same time. We were both eighteen. Nathaniel also died on the same day. But they didn't let us die. They locked us in, in a place with no time. Prisoners in the darkness, in an everlasting sleep. And then Frederick came. He was in love with me, poor soul. Six years ago, he came and he took my place. Then, three years later, Nolan, the boy I gave this knife to, found out the truth about who is father was, and who he was himself. He tried to crash against a tree in his mother's car. He shouldn't have survived, but Diego went deeper in the dark and he brought him back. That's when I gave him the knife. But he shouldn't be here! And he wouldn't have gave it away... it doesn't make any sens."

She stopped for a moment, and then said:

"he wanted it to be found. There's something in it. This dagger was made so that Diego could record his goodbye in case of a problem."

"what the heck are you talking about?"

"press the red stone on the on the handle. It contains a reccording."

" the ruby?" he asked, frowning in disbelief.

"it's not a ruby, but yes. Press it now!"

"how stupid do you..."

"for fuck sake just press the stone! If I'm lying nothing will happen and you'll just look like a fool."

Hardy looked at her for a moment, and then, with a sigh, decided to give it a try. To his greater surprise, a recording started playing, and he listened carefully.

"liar!" Said a young man voice. "Liar! You lied to me! You said you'd bring him back if I killed the kid. You said that's what he wanted!"

A strange whisper replied something. Enaya opened wide eyes.

"no!" Nolan said. "I've worked it out, now. I'll stop you!"

The whisper became a scream, and the recording stopped.

"he's trying to come back..." Enaya whispered.

She turned to the detective.

"you have to find him. We're running out of time. No one resists the Puppeteer without consequences. There's a picture of him in my wallet."

"Who's the Puppeteer? And why did he ordered Danny Latimer's murder?"

"He's a very powerful being, and he thinks he owns the world. He was an Atlante king. He was holding us prisoners. Some times ago, I've defeated him and banned him to the depth of the last world, with a bit of help. We thought we were safe from him now, but we were wrong. He's trying to come back, and he wants his revenge. Tom is his rightful heir, so we found him and placed him on the throne. The Puppeteer is very dangerous. You have to stop him from coming back. You have to find Nolan and the kid he was talking about, and pray they're still alive."

"That's to late for Danny Latimer..."

"young Latimer's murder has nothing to do with any of us. This will lead you nowhere."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes. But I won't tell you."

"Do you know how much it costs to hold information during an inquiry?"

"Don't care. Trans-dimensional travel has very strict rules, Detective. And the first one is: if you end up in a story you know, you must not alter it. You don't change the main lines. Should I have been alone, I might have helped you with your case, but I won't jeopardize four lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the five of us come from a different world in which you're nothing but a fiction. Pretty good, by the way. I've met the man who was you, he's a good friend, now. But if I change the story, we can't ever go back home."

"Okay, this is enough. I've heard enough of that."

"One last thing, Detective..."

she swiftly got up, and pressed her hand against the detective chest. He started panting, and she got her hand back.

"there you go. No more broken heart. Consider it a compensation for not helping."


	9. Chapter 9 : emergency call

Alec Hardy stood in shock for a moment, and then knocked at the door so that the girl was taken back to her cell. He asked for the other suspect to be brought to him. he sat on his chair and stood a while in thoughts. He was interrupted by his phone. He picked it up.

"what is it, Miller?"

"The young woman has just woken up."

"All right. Question her. But gently. Try to know what happened to her. The story the girl gave me is anything but realistic."

"All right."

"and then, when you're done, question the boy. She can be the adult who accompanies him. Give the boy coco water if you can find some"

"coco water, sir?"

"yes, coco water. Apparently it's his favorite beverage."

"yes sir. I'll do my best."

"Miller! When you're done with that, I want you to find someone for me. Male, around 18, name Nolan. It seems that the crime weapon belongs to him. There was a recording in it about killing a kid. Find him."

"Do you think it could be Danny's murderer?"

"I don't know. But even if it isn't, it means that another kid is dead or in danger. We have to find him."

"Right, I'm on it."

And he hung out the phone. An agent then entered the room, escorting the second suspect, who quietly sat on his chair. The detective beckoned him out, and then turned his look to the suspect. The man smiled.

"Good day, Detective Hardy." he said. "How are you ? How is your heart ? She fixed you, didn't she?"

"How do you know that ?"

"I've watched season two. I can't tell you anything about your current case, though, because I was held captive when it broadcasted. And I know her enough to know she couldn't resist fixing you up."

"ah... so you too maintain that you come from a parallel world where we are nothing but fiction. Mr Hiddleston, do you really think I'm going to believe in this bankers?"

"You've got my papers. Try to find me. Mia's papers are certainly fakes, unless it's a double bluff, but all the other ones are genuine."

"Papers can be faked. I don't trust them. But I've done my research. Tom Hiddleston does exist. He's a still-born child born 34 years ago."

At that moment, Enaya's phone, which was still on the table, started ringing, as a cold, mechanical voice announced : « emergency call incoming. Emergency call incoming »

"I think it's an emergency call." Tom calmly said. "You should pick it up."

"that phone was off."

"yes. But it's an emergency call."

The detective gave him a look, and then picked up the phone, with the speakers on.

"hello, who's talking?" He said.

"Oh my god..." a feminine voice said.

"No... This is Detective inspector Alec Hardy speaking. Who are you?"

"I... my name is Georgia. I have to talk to Enaya."

"Georgia? This is Tom speaking. Mia can't take the call. What's going on?"

"David and Lucas are missing... I... I don't know what to do. They took a ride on a boat, and they never came back."

"I don't know where Lucas is, but David is okay. I've found him just in time in the middle of the ocean. He told me they took a young man in distress on board, and then he's been thrown overboard, and the boy took Lucas away. I've brought David to the Manor and I took him to Regina."

"Oh my god! He took my baby away! Where is he?"

"All right, calm down. We're gonna find Lucas, I promise. I'm sure he's all right. Maybe he's even the reason why we're in Broadchurch."

"Madam," Hardy said, "if your son is here, we'll do anything we can to find him."

"But... Lucas won't understand. You've got his dad's voice... and his face... but you're not him."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because where we come from, you don't exist!"

"Georgia," Tom said, "Lucas is a clever boy. He will understand. For now, David needs you. He feels responsible for what happened. You need to be here when he wakes up. Go to the Manor. We'll all meet there."

"Yes. You're right. Good luck."

And she hung out the phone. A moment of silence followed.

"do you believe me, now?" Tom asked.

"The young woman on the beach has awake. Agent Miller is currently questioning her. We'll soon get the truth out of it."

Tom sighed.

"please don't tell her she's a still-born child. It's always a shock"

"well, if she is your friend and if you are innocent, shouldn't you be glad to know she's fine?" Hardy insinuated.

"I knew she would be fine. Beside, until today, she didn't had a clue about who I truly am. I had never told her. I have never told anyone. Not even my family. I've put her to sleep on the beach because she was panicking and I needed some calm to understand what was going on. Now, I suppose I'll have to tell her everything. Will you take care of her while I'm here, please?"

"She'll be fine. Who's Regina?"

"Regina is a machine. Regenerating cells. It fixes up people."

"How nice."

"Are we done, inspector?"

"One last thing."

"Go ahead."

"Tell me about the Puppeteer."

Just like the young woman before him, the actor's face grew pale and still.

"my ancestor." he explained. "His followers have tried many time to suppress me. One of them managed to capture me, once. For two month he kept me his prisoner. He was trying to bring his master back. He tried different ways, and each time he failed, he was coming to me to let his anger out. He was physically getting on me. I've had a broken rib, a dismissed shoulder, my leg was broken in multiple places, and my face didn't look like one anymore. After two weeks, he found out that he had to wait for the right time, and that his master would have to kill me to steal my life, and that way have his revenge on Enaya and those who had banished him. He told me that the next time this door would open would be the day I'd die. So, I've decided that I wasn't going to die without a fight. So I cut a piece of china to make it pointy and used it as a knife. A month and half later, the door opened, and Mia was there. I've tried to make her go, I threatened her with my ridiculous knife, but she kept coming to me until the knife was on her throat. Then she stopped, and she said: "if you really think I want to harm you, then do it. But I don't think you will". And I tried. I really tried, but I couldn't. She said "good", and she took the knife out of my hand, and then she told me it was all over. She gave me some juice because I was dehydrated and lacking sugar, and then she took me home, and she stayed. She took care of me until I got better. She told me who I was, and she gave me time. And when I was ready, she put me on the throne and made me Prince of Water. But she warned me. She told me to be ready, because the Puppeteer would always try to reconquer his throne. So if he is back, and if he is here, nor me, nor her nor anyone is safe, and I bet he's behind whatever happened to Lucas."

"That will be all. We're done."


	10. Chapter 10: a visitor

Tom was taken back to his cell.

"I guess you've listen." he asked Enaya.

She confirmed.

"he is back, isn't he?" He asked again.

"Not yet. But he's trying to. And you're right. He used Nolan to get rid of David and kill Lucas."

Tom heart skipped a beat.

"then Lucas..."

"there is hope, Tom. There is always hope."

"So what do we do, now?"

"Nothing. We can't do anything, as long as we are here. So we should get some rest."

The next day, an agent came for Tom.

"you have a visitor."

Tom got up, let the agent cuff him and take him to the parlor, where his visitor was waiting for him.

"Liz..." he said.

He sat in front of her, and then turned to the agent, showing his handcuffs.

"can you take these off?" He asked.

The agent shook his head. Tom sighed, and turned to Elizabeth again. He noticed tears in her eyes.

"oh, Liz..." he said. "Please, don't cry. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Tom, you've got to tell me what's going on. I don't understand. I'm scared, Tom!"

"I know..."

"why are you in jail?"

"They think we've kidnapped the three of you."

"But it doesn't make sens!"

"did they question you already?"

she nodded.

"they questionned the kid as well, and they asked me to stay. I told them everything, but they didn't believe me. They want me to see a therapist..."

"do what they ask you to, okay? You are very brave, I'm so proud of you."

"I want to go home, Tom! I'm so scared! I want it to end!"

"and it will. Very soon. Now, tell me what happened to you."

She briefly told him her story.

"did he hurt you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"but why was he after you? And how do you know that girl? How can we be here? Tell me what's going on."

So he told her everything, without holding anything.

"why didn't you tell me?" She asked when he was done.

"I was trying to keep you safe, he replied. Should I have told you about it, they could have get on you even sooner. They could have hurt you to make you talk. With the ring I'm wearing as a necklace, they can't find me, but they can find you. They could have killed you or hurt you, and I won't let that happen to anyone."

When he saw how shaken she was, he got up, and so did she. He held her in his arms, putting his handcuffs above her head. She came against him and let herself cry. In order to calm her down, he gently put his hand in her hair, and kissed her on her forehead.

"tell me it will be all right..." she sobbed.

"Everything will be fine." he whispered. "I swear to you."

"Time's up!" the agent said.

He let her go, but she kept holding on to him.

"you have to let me go, now, Liz." he said gently. "I promise you it will be just fine."

She finally let him go and walked away.

"take care of Ilian will you?" He said before she left. "He must be as lost as you are."

She nodded and left the room. Tom watched her go, and then prepared to follow the agent back to his cell.


	11. Chapter 11: Nolan

But it didn't seem to be his destination. He was instead taken to the room next to the interrogation room, where Enaya and Alec Hardy were waiting for him. They took off his handcuffs, and he rubbed his wrist.

"we've found the boy who owns the knife. Agent Miller is about to question him. Help me know if he's saying the truth, and I'll think about letting you go."

Tom nodded to show he understood. They then saw agent Miller getting in the interrogation room and sit in front of the table, showing them her back. She was wearing an ear-piece that was connected to a microphone in their room. She was followed by an eighteen years old boy, with bruises and cuts on his face.

"oh, Nolan, what happened to you?" Enaya whispered.

"Did he fight?" Tom asked.

"No." Hardy replied. "He did that to himself. When they found him he was fighting himself. He hit his head against the cliff several times. When agent Miller told him to put his hands up, he begged her to stop him."

"He's so quiet, now." Tom said.

"He's not in control anymore." Enaya explained. "Look at his eyes."

"What do you mean he's not in control?" Hardy asked.

"Don't you think there's a reason why he's called the Puppeteer?" She asked in a dark voice. "Nolan is nothing but his puppet."

"Oh, lord!" Tom said. "He's here..."

he instinctively grabbed her hand.

"then, there's no point on questioning him." Hardy said.

"Wait. Nolan is a very clever boy, and he knows I'm here. He'll find a way to come back. Look!"

As they were talking, Ellie Miller had indeed already started the interrogation, and to every question she asked, he replied by a single word sentence. She had just asked a question another question, when:

"I'd like a glass of water." Nolan asked in return.

"I'd like you to answer the question, first."

"I'd' like a glass of water." he repeated, stubborned.

"Oh, is he clever?" Enaya said. "He's making him lower his attention."

"how?"

"the puppeteer knows Nolan is half human. So he needs water to survive. The Puppeteer won't suspect anything from a glass of water. It could be Nolan's shot".

"Half human?"

" yes. Half human, half Atlant. He's the Puppeteer grand-nephew. Somehow..."

The detective gave her a doubtful look, but turned the microphone on to talk to his colleague.

"give him what he wants." he said.

She sighed and gave him a glass of water, which he drunk bottoms up. He then started talking in a rush.

"listen to me, we don't have much time, I can't keep control for long." he sputtered. "I killed the man on the beach. I took advantage of the sand storm to stab him in the back and run away. I've left the dagger because I wanted to be found. The kid... the kid is still alive. Dorba prava... dorba prava!"

Then, he screamed out of pain, and the expression on his face changed completely.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted. "That's enough, you won't know anything more! You little traitor, you scum! As for you, you should never have questioned him, you'll have his death on your hands. And you, Enaya, you! You think you're safe, hiding behind your mirror, but you're wrong! All of you, you'll die! And your precious doctor will be the last!"

Nolan then screamed again, and took his head in his hands.

"please, make him go!" He yelled. "Get him out of my head! I don't want to die! Mafinadai, moïna ofina suta!"

Enaya went out of the room, followed by Hardy, who tried to stop her. She entered the interrogation room, and walked to Nolan. She put her hands on his.

"look at me, Nolan. I'll find a way. I promise."

She pressed her hand tighter on his head, and he lost conscious. She carefully put his head on the table, and turned to the detective.

"take him to hospital, and put an officer in his room. No one betrays the Puppeteer and doesn't pay. He will try to kill him, one way or another. For now, he's safe. He won't wake up until the Atlante is gone."

"How is that a good news?" Miller asked.

"The Puppeteer is in control for now, Nolan is nothing but a puppet. I've cut the main string, but they are still connected. Should he wake up before the Puppeteer give him up, we'd all be in danger."

"But he could have told us more! He could have told us where is the child, or who he is!"

"The child is called Lucas, and he's thirteen. He was on a boat with his adopted dad, who helped me to take the Puppeteer down. According to what Tom told detective Hardy, Nolan has been sort of hired by the Puppeteer to kill David and kidnap Lucas in order to sacrifice him so that he could come back and have his revenge. And in the mean time, the Tracker had to suppress Tom, who is the current king. Another man had been chosen to kidnap Benedict at first and send me the threatening letter that asked for my death to avoid Tom's."

"Say that again?" Tom asked behind her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She hadn't hear him come in.

"I'm sorry, Tom. You wasn't meant to know that."

"We'll talk about it later."

He took a deep breath, and continued.

"David is fine. I've found him just in time. We now know that Lucas is alive and there's a high probability that he's not far from here."

"But we don't know were he is!" Ellie replied. "And leaving a thirteen years old child on his own with no food is just like killing him. He won't last more than a couple of days, and we don't know how long he's been alone. He could have told us all that."

"No, he couldn't have. He would have died, his brain would have been squashed by an unbearable pressure. His father was a friend, and I won't let that happen. But he did give us a clue."

"What clue?" Hardy asked.

"Tom, did you listen?"

"Dorba prava..." he whispered.

"What?" Hardy asked.

"Dorba prava." Enaya repeated. "It's our ancestors language. It means listen to the water."

"He was talking to me..." Tom said.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Well," he explained, "being the prince of water brings some privileges. Such as understanding the language of water. And water, Mrs Miller, Water is everywhere. It sees everything. It knows everything, and if you can listen, she always whispers what she knows."

"Which means," Enaya concluded, "that if he listens, Tom can find Lucas."

A moment of silence followed.

"Listen, inspector." she continued. "I know you won't let me out. You can't. If you let me out, there's a good chance the Puppeteer get after me and the population would be in danger. You can't allow that, and we both know it. But it's not the case for Tom. Let him go, let him save the boy."

Hardy stared at her for a long while, and then finally accepted.

"fine. If he finds the boy, we'll let him go. As for you... find a solution for this one." he concluded, looking at Nolan.

"I've promised him. I always keep my promises. You should take me back to my cell, now. But I'm gonna need my phone. I have a few calls to make. We need to find the third man and neutralize him."

"I'll see to it." Hardy declared. "last question. What was the other sentence he said."

"he said, "mother, protect your son."

"fine. I'll have him taken to hospital."

"thank you, detective."


	12. Chapter 12: the found boy

Enaya was taken back to her cell, and Tom followed inspector Hardy and Agent Miller out. He asked them to take him to a river, and Ellie drove them there.

"why not start with the sea?"

"I'm still a newbie. And salty water is harder to understand."

Once they arrived, Tom knelt on the shore and closed his eyes. He emptied his mind and listened to the water. It is hard to describe what he heard, but it sounded like a series of jiggling, which made more or less sens to him. A few times, he tried to say: "slow down, I can't follow you". And every time, the water would start again, without slowing down. Finally Tom whispered: "help me", and something amazing happened. The water started boiling, and some water jumped out of the river, and got on the shore under the shape of a beautiful translucent woman. When she saw their puzzled face, a gentle smile appeared on her face, and she put her fingers on Tom's temples, talking through his mind.

"she says: yes, we still exist." Tom translated. "We have never cease to exist, but we've been hiding since the fools began hunting us."

"The fools?" Ellie asked.

"That's us, of course." Tom said. "She says she knows where the child is, and that at least she can help save this one."

Hardy frowned.

"does she know who killed Danny Latimer?"

"Fools all look like fools. Sorry."

She let Tom go, and talked to them out loud.

"follow."

She started running, followed by the humans. She took them along the river until it disappeared under the ground. Then, she continued until they reached the edge of a cliff. She stopped there, and pointed at the entrance of a small cave, which they could see only intermittently, as the sea was stormy. The nymph put her hand on Tom shoulder.

"luck." she said.

He silently thanked her, and she ran back to the river. She suddenly stop, and told one last thing to the actor.

"Monster bird cross."

And then she ran away.

"Lucas is in that cave." Tom declared.

"We can't go there, it's too dangerous." Miller said.

"Wait for me on the beach." he replied.

He whistled and a strident scream answered him. He got back a few steps, and looked at Hardy, nervous.

"you know what's funny?" He asked. "I'm scared of heights."

He started running and jumped of the cliff, praying for everything to go all right. He opened his arms and tried to stay as horizontal as he could. As he was falling, he felt a pair of claws closing around his arms, and his feet fixing on the animal belly. The Drash folded his wings around him, protecting him from the shock as they entered the water. Soon, they went under the cave's entrance. The cave was slowly ascending, and a small part of it was still out of the water. It was on that little bit of rock that Lucas was waiting. Tom got free from the Drash and got out of the water. He saw the boy was drenched. His lips had taken a blue shade, he was shaking and his teeth was chattering. He looked terrified. Tom noticed his hands were tied in his back. He guessed the child must had crawled on the rock to stay out of the water.

"it's all right, Lucas." Tom gently said. "It's over, now. Soon, you'll be perfectly safe."

He took a small knife out of his pocket, and hurried cutting the boy's bounds.

"whe... where am I?" Lucas asked.

Tom hesitated, and then decided he had no reason to lie to the boy.

"we're in Broadchurch."

"Is daddy here?"

"No, but he's safe. I swear."

The boy nodded.

"can we help them? For Danny."

"no. we can't say anything, Lucas."

"Okay."

"Good. How about we get out of here?"

He nodded and they were about to leave when they heard a feminine voice whisper:

"please..."

they turned to the deep end of the cave. There was standing a woman dressed in a light dress, holding a baby in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13: the nurse

They weren't there a minute ago. She gave them the baby.

"for the love of the princess... I'm begging you, take him. Don't let his father find him..."

"who's his father?" Tom asked

"He's my king. He's called the Puppeteer."

Tom stood in shock for a few seconds, out of breath. The baby that woman was giving him was no one else than his own ancestor, the one who gave his family his name, and the woman was his nurse, the princess's most faithful servant, who had stolen the child, protecting him and hiding him. He got back to himself.

"Lucas, get on the Drash, please."

The boy obeyed and sat on the creature's back. Tom carefully took the baby and gave him to the boy.

"he can't carry us all. So, you're gonna go, and we'll meet you on the beach. Okay?"

"No!" the woman said. "You have to go too! I'm already dead."

"My lady," tom solemnly said, "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't exist. There's no way I leave you here."

The woman then looked at him with wonder in her eyes, understanding who he was. Tom used that moment to send the Drash away.

"come." he said.

He took her in his arms, and precociously got in the water with her.

Outside, on the beach they had reached with her car, Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller was staring anxiously at the see. An ambulance was waiting behind them. They finally saw the strange creature emerge from the sea.

"he's not there!" Miller said as she didn't see Tom's tall silhouette.

The Drash landed next to them, and got down on its legs to let Lucas down. The boy, paralyzed by the terror he had just experienced, couldn't move. One of his hand was clinging on the creature's back, while his other arm was strongly holding the baby. Miller and Hardy cautiously got near them. The Drash didn't move. Miller tensed her arms to the kid. He looked at her, and then, letting the Drash back go, gave her the baby. She took him in her arms, and took him straight to the ambulance. Lucas then turned his eyes to inspector Hardy, looking completely lost. The adult offered him his hand.

"Lucas, is that it?" He said. "You're all right, now. You can get down. You're safe."

"I... I can't move."

"Do you want me to help you?"

The boy nodded, with tears in his eyes. Hardy got closer to him, took him under his arms, and lifted him before putting him on the ground. As soon as the boy was down, the Drash took its flight and went to the top of the cliff. The child held to the inspector, and Hardy had a moment of surprise. He eventually took time to clumsily calm him down. Lucas eventually calmed down and got away for him a bit.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay." Hardy replied.

He took the child by the hand, and took him to the ambulance, where he was wrapped in a blanket, and was given some hot chocolate. As he was sipping his beverage, Hardy came face to him with Ellie.

"listen to me, Lucas, this is very important. Where is the man who came to take you out?"

"There... there was a woman in the cave. She asked us to protect the baby, and to put him to safety. He seemed to know who she is and he said he wouldn't leave her. I think he's gonna try to come back swimming with her."

"Swimming!?" Ellie exclaimed. "Is he out of his mind?"

The two officers ran to the edge of the beach. There, fighting again the furious sea, and holding an half-conscious woman in his arms, they saw Tom emerging from the water. Out of strength, exhausted, he lifted his right arm. At that very moment, the Drash took its flight and came to grab his wrist. With a colossal effort, the creature ascended and pulled them out of the water. Tom held the woman close to him, and never stop talking to her, so that she would stay awake. The Drash took them to the beach. Hardy hurried coming to them and helped the actor to lay her carefully on the sand. The actor knelt beside her and took her right hand.

"stay with me." he said. "Please, don't you die on me. I'm begging you, don't leave me."

"Where is he?" She asked. "Where is my treasure?"

"Where is the baby?" Tom asked the policemen.

"In the ambulance. He's alive, but he's weak."

The woman then planted her left hand on the sand, her arm tensed towards the ambulance. Tom understood that she was sending her vital force to the infant.

"no, please, don't do that! Stay with me!"

"He has to live... protect him."

"You too have to live, I want to protect you."

The woman looked deeply into his distressful eyes with a peaceful look. She let his hand go and caressed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you..." she whispered. "My little prince... my king."

And then her hand fell, lifeless.

"No!" Tom cried. "No, no, no, no, no! Wake up! Please, wake up! Don't you die on me!"

He suddenly got on his feet, and got a few steps away, full of rage and a feeling of deep injustice. Hardy tried to follow him, but Ellie stopped him with her hand. She then knelt, closed the woman's eyes, and got back on her feet.

"nobody touches that woman." she declared.

Tom felt his feelings were so violent that he feared to explode if he didn't let them out. And that's how, drenched by the water of the sea and by the quiet rain that was falling, and with tears dripping from his eyes, standing on an alien beach, he screamed his rage out. But that wasn't enough. The sea would be his way to let everything out. When he saw the waves explode in foam, he tensed his armed and sent all his rage to the ocean. He stood that way until he had bent the water to his will. When he was done, everything was perfectly quiet. Tom took a deep breath, and then headed to the ambulance. He noticed everyone was looking at him with respect and a dash of fear, but he didn't care. He went to the baby, took his necklace out, and put it around the infant's neck. He felt weird when he remembered Enaya told him that the ring had belonged to his ancestor, the same ancestor that was currently resting in front of him, deeply asleep, almost born yesterday. This ring had been then passed from generation to generation to a male of the family, until it reached him, and now, he was giving it to his ancestor. He chased these troubling thoughts away, kissed the baby on his forehead, and then went out of the ambulance. He saw a blanket had been put on the woman's body, but the face wasn't hidden. He was thankful for that. He took a few steps and sat on the beach. Agent Miller came to him.

"mind if I join you?" She asked.

He vaguely waved his arm to say he didn't mind.

"who was she?" Miller asked.

"It's complicated." he replied. "But if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't exist."

"What about the child?"

"That's even more complicated."

"Try on!"

"Basically, he's my ancestor. He's the Puppeteer's son."

"Was she his mother?"

"no. she was his nurse. The Puppeteer was born and raised on an alien planet, which died... millenniums ago. This child was born 1700 years ago, and yet he's hardly older than a week. The Puppeteer was a member of the royal family on this planet. I think they were five, but Mia knows better. She never told me the whole thing, but I know the kid is the son the Puppeteer had with the Princess."

"An incestuous relation, then."

"I'm not sure. Once again, Mia knows better. But what I do know is that this... relation wasn't wanted by the princess."

He shivered as he pronounced these words, but took on him to continue.

"the Puppeteer wanted an heir, and having both parents as royals made this heir the legitimate king of their new planet. When you think about it, I'm the legitimate king of earth. Isn't that absurd? Anyway. As the princess had decided to remain on the dying planet, he found a way to create a bridge between the two planets. So, he came back to her and he... did what he had to do. And then he went back, but he left a maid behind to take care of her. The Princess begged her not to let him have her son because he already had took her one."

"So there's another heir?"

"I don't know. I think she was referring to Aaron, but I'm not sure. Mia probably knows. Then the child was born. The Puppeteer came back when he heard she was in labor. He didn't ease her pain. He didn't even held her hand. He just stood there, watching. And then he took the baby, gave it to the maid without even looking at his son, and put the Princess in an everlasting sleep. Then, he ordered the maid to come back with him to attend the baby. So, as soon as she could, she stole the baby and flew away with him. Now, I know that she came here, met me, trusted me with the baby, and then died because I couldn't protect her. And I really wish it had never happened because now, I understand that I'm gonna have to take the worst decision of my life, and that I'll never forgive myself for that."

"What do you mean?"

For a moment, Tom thought he could never speak again with such a tightening throat. Heavy tears started rolling on his cheeks.

"you don't understand." he enunciated. "This baby is my ancestor. He's the first of my line. And I know his story. I know his life, and it hasn't been a good one. I know he was officially born in the eighteenth century, from unknown parents, and a couple dropped him in a orphanage, and they were calling him the hidden stone, hence my name. And I know he suffered from growing up without the love of a mom and dad, because no one has ever adopted him. And when he finally got a chance to found a family of his own, he couldn't love his kids and chose to run away, by putting a fucking bullet in his mouth, at the age of 31. I know that all, and I also know I don't have right to change a single line of his story, because the consequences could be dramatic."

"I clearly can't say I know how you feel." Ellie said after a moment of shocked silence. "But I do understand your pain. And I think you are wrong to blame yourself for the child. I think if you're gonna take this decision, it will be because it is the only possible option. And the insane risk you took to try to save this woman is definitely the proof, should you need one, that you are a brave and kind man."

"I couldn't leave her. She deserves to be honored."

He stayed silent for a moment, and then repeated:

"yes. She deserves to be honored."

He wiped his tears away, got on his feet, and then searched his pockets for a small box, praying he hadn't lost it in the water. He sighed out of relief when he found it. It was a small, round, silver object, with a yo-yo shape.

"what is it?" Ellie asked.

"Some sort of phone. It can call only one person but I can reach her wherever she is in the entire universe. And beyond, I hope."

He turned the upper part of the box a quarter to the left, and it starting glittering red. When it turned blue, Tom started talking.

"Jenny, it's Tom."

"Good day, Wise Man." the Doctor's daughter answered.

"Jenny, I need your help."

"I'm listening."

He briefly explained her the situation and what he was expecting from her.

"all right." she answered. "I'm on Jiranatla. I'm waiting for her."

"Thank you." he said.

"Don't mention it."

"And Jenny..."

"yes?"

"Don't tell your father. He could hate me even more."

"Understood. Don't worry."

Jenny ended the communication, and he put the box back to his pocket. He then called his Drash, and headed to the woman. He took her in his arms.

"hoy, what are you doing?" Hardy exclaimed.

"I'm doing what I have to do. I honor her as she should be honored by the traditions of her people."

" but you can't do that! We need an autopsy, we need to do things right!"

Tom gave him a cold look.

" you are not touching her."

He put the woman on the Drash's back. The creature's skin wrapped the wrists and ankle of the young nurse, so that she wouldn't fall in flight. Hardy tried to stop him.

"leave him." Miller said. "Let him do what he has to. It's beyond us."

He looked at her, and then renounced.

"go, now, my beauty." Tom whispered to the Drash. "Fly away. Take her home."

The creature took its flight, and Tom watched it until it disappeared, Before turning to detective Hardy.

"can I get to my friend now?" He asked. "I'm exhausted."

The inspector nodded, and declared he would take him himself. Which obviously meant that Miller would drive them to Elizabeth's house.


	14. Chapter 14: Lucas' story

Hardy ordered the ambulance to go, and they silently reached the car. When they arrived to the house he would live in for his stay in Broadchurch, Tom took Liz in his arms and then straightly went to the bathroom, and took a long warm shower while his clothes was put to dry. When he went back down, the two officers were already gone. He had had the surprise to find a man pajama in the bathroom. On her demand, he told his friend what had just happened. The young woman, not knowing what to say, or perhaps knowing there was nothing she could say, said nothing and just held him against her and cradled him until, overthrown by his tears, he fell asleep. As she didn't want to wake him up, Elizabeth didn't move, and when Ilian, who was living with her, came to see her, he gently put a blanket on both of them, and she ended up sleeping sitting on the sofa just like him. They spent the whole night that way, and were awaken only the next morning, around ten, when detective Hardy came knocking at their door to let them know he was about to question Lucas.

"I thought you'd like to be here." he concluded.

"Give me just ten minutes." Tom said. "Please, come in."

the detective accepted the invitation, and Liz served three cups of tea, while Tom was getting dressed. Tom quickly drunk his tea, and followed the inspector to the hospital. When they arrived in front of Lucas's bedroom, Hardy gently knocked at the door, and they both entered.

"good morning, Lucas." he said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"We didn't get to meet properly yesterday..."

"I know who you are. You're detective inspector Hardy. And you, you're Tom Hiddleston. I was there at the... you know. When you first came to Jiranatla. Where are my mom and dad?"

"They're both safe, in the Manor. I've taken your dad there, and I talked to your mom on the phone."

"Lucas." Hardy asked. "Could you tell me what happened to you?"

"Dad took me for a ride on a boat. We took the boat of one of grandpa's friend. And then, at some point, it started raining, and they were waves. So dad said we had to go back. And then we've heard a distress call. We followed the voice, we couldn't see a thing. In the water there was a young man. Dad took him on board."

The boy throat tightened at this moment, and he stopped.

"it's all right, now, Luke." Tom said. "You're safe."

The boy nodded, sniffed and dried his tears, then continued.

"then, at one point, he took a gun. He also had a knife, but he didn't use it. He pointed his gun on dad, and he told him to cut the engines. Dad obeyed. Then he made dad tie my hands in my back with some string, like the one you use to close a garbage bag. Dad kept telling me everything would be fine. And, then... then he pointed his gun on me, and I remember dad was saying "kill me if you must, but don't hurt the boy". He forced me to get inside the small cabin, and then he locked me in. I was... I was really really scared! And then he told dad something, but I couldn't hear what it was, and dad nodded, and he turned around, and then he knocked dad off with the butt of the gun, and then he threw him over board, and I screamed, and I was crying, but he said he'd kill me if I didn't shut up, and he took control of the boat."

"You've been very brave, Lucas." Hardy said. "What happened next?"

"We arrived there a week ago, I think. It was when Danny was murdered."

"Did you see something?" Hardy asked. "Do you know who did that?"

"He can't answer you that, inspector." Tom interfered. "You have to play by the rules."

"I'm not asking you".

"I'm sorry, sir." Lucas said. "It was too dark and we were too far to see who it was. Then he took me to the cave, and he sank the boat. Then, he... he pointed the gun on me, and he wanted to shoot me, but he didn't managed to do it."

The child tried to add something, but didn't seem to manage.

"what is it Lucas?" Tom gently asked.

"I... I can't... I'm scared!"

"What are you scared of? You can tell me."

"There... there was someone else in the cave. I couldn't see him, but I heard him. He... he told the young man to kill me! He still wants to hurt me!"

"All right, Lucas." Hardy strongly said. "Now I want you to get out of your bed very calmly, please."

Lucas looked at his bed, and saw his hands was glittering red, and his bed was catching fire. He jumped out of bed, and completely panicked when he noticed his hands were still glittering. Hardy hurried splashing water on the bed to extinguish the fire.

"what's happening to me?" The boy panicked. "What's happening to me?"

"Lucas, listen to me." Tom quickly said. "Tell me if I'm right or not. Two or three days ago, he tried to kill you again, and then the air grew cold, and he got angry against the voice."

"Yes!" The boy cried. "He threw the gun in the water, and then he left, and he never came back! Please, make it stop!"

"Lucas, you are provoking that."

"How do I stop?"

"You need to calm down. Just breath in and calm yourself."

"I can't! I want to see my dad!"

"And how about you see me?" A feminine voice asked. "Is that enough?"

"Mom!" Lucas yelled. "Mom, I'm scared!"

She came close to him, knelt, and opened her arms.

"I'm here, now, my love. Just calm yourself. Come here."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you."

The child therefore came to his mom's arms, and she gently caressed his head. He slowly calmed down. She looked up, and crossed Hardy's eyes. Surprise appeared on her face.

"do I look so much like him?" He asked.

"Well, it's quite incredible. It's just like seeing my father's first face."

"Tenth, in fact." Lucas said. "Or eleventh."

"Your father?" Hardy asked. "Not your husband?"

"This is not mom." Lucas explained, with his face still on her shoulder. "That's Jenny, she's the Doctor's daughter."

"Oh, you recognized me, then..."

he let her go and shrugged.

"easy. Mom has only got one heart."

"How did you get here?" Tom asked.

"Dad sent me. He keeps an eye on David and his family, so when he heard Lucas's distress call, he thought we could use the fact that I'm the exact copy of his mother. With just one heart more."

"I don't suppose you're staying?"

"No. I'm not even really there. Dad said he improved his system since Bad Wolf Bay. I don't really know what he's talking about, but right now, we're both inside the Tardis, flying around a supernova."

"I see."

"And... he knows about the woman. I was taking care of her when he arrived, and I had to tell him everything."

"It's okay. Take care of him. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"You take care of you. I'll see you soon."

And then, she disappeared.

"would anyone care to tell me what just happened?" Hardy asked.

"About Lucas? Nolan's father transmitted him his gift. He sacrificed himself to save the kid. He knew Nolan wouldn't kill Lucas if he did. The thing is these gifts are influenced by emotions. You need to find the perfect balance to master it. And the trauma Lucas has lived and has just lived all over again when we made him talk about it has started him a panic crisis. Therefore, his gift just showed up quite brutally."

"Can we fix him?"

"This is not a disease, inspector. It's a gift, so, there's nothing to fix. And no, we can't take his gift away. He has to learn how to control it."

"And how do we do that?"

"Mia could teach him. Meanwhile I suggest a quiet and stress-free environment. Leave him with Ilian, he could take care of him. What do you think, Luke?"

The boy nodded.

" Detective?" Tom asked.

"If the doctors say he can go, I can't see why not. Let's go ask them."

so they left the room, leaving Lucas alone for a short time.

" what happened to this boy?" Hardy asked in a low voice. "what's the story?"

" Lucas arrived in Jiranatla three years ago. His family was running away because he witnessed something he shouldn't have seen, back on earth, and he was in danger. Last year his parent died in an accident, and he saw it happen. So, the King and Queen – that's David and Georgia – decided to take him in, and they took him back to earth to be part of their family. He's a fragile kid, but he's very brave, and very clever. I'm prety sure leaving him in hospital is not a good idea."

"what happened when you first came to this... Jiranatla place?"

"it was a funeral. Mia's fiancé. They did a beautiful ceremony, and afterwards, she was strong enough to hold a council to explain me what I was. Are you satisfied?"

Hardy nodded, and they went to see the doctors. They agreed to let Lucas out, and after Tom paid a short visit to Benedict, who hadn't wake up yet, the actor, the detective and the boy went back to Elizabeth's house. They had the surprise to find there Tom Miller, Ellie's son, whose mom had had the same idea so that her son could think of something else after his best friend's death. Tom thanked her for her help on the day before, and then followed the detective to the police station, where he stayed for an hour with Mia, telling her what had happen. Then, he went back home.


	15. Chapter 15: unexpected visit

When he arrived, he was surprised by how silent the house was.

"Elizabeth ?" He called.

No answers. He started worrying.

"Liz ? Lucas ? Ilian ?"

Still with no answer, he had a look around the house. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw the table had been dressed for five. Then his blood ran cold. He discovered Liz laying on the ground, with a small cut on her head. He rushed towards her, and thanked heavens when he saw she was still breathing. He gently shook her. She opened her eyes.

"Liz, are you okay? What happened ?"

"Where are the kids ?"

"I don't know. Just tell me what happened."

"Someone's got in. a woman. She was after the kids. I've tried to stop her, but she knocked me out."

Tom put her on her feet, and helped her sit on a chair.

"take some rest." he said. "I'm calling the police."

He looked at her, and added:

"don't worry. We'll find them."


	16. Chapter 16: Benedict's Mysery

Benedict woke up in a room that smelled damp. He felt a hand stroking his. When he opened his eyes, he thought he was having a nightmare. A woman was sitting on the bed, holding his hand. He didn't know her. He opened wide eyes.

"Good evening, my love." she said.

He managed to keep calm.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Home. I'm gonna take good care of you, now."

The first thing that passed through Benedict's mind when he heard that was a Stephen King novel. The second thing was that the woman didn't seem immediately dangerous, and that his best chance to survive was to follow her game. He smiled. She smiled back and kissed him on his forehead.

" Don't move." she said. "I'm gonna get the kids. They're gonna be so happy to see you!"

She got out. Benedict felt his stomach turning. Who were those kids? Had she kidnapped them? Were they in danger? As he was asking himself these question, he noticed another problem. Indeed, he tried to rub his hair, but noticed that his wrist was cuffed to the bed's fence. His bed looked like it was coming from an hospital. The door opened again on the woman, who was followed by Ilian and by another boy. Ilian seemed really calm, but the other boy, who was a bit older, was nearly crying.

"I'm sorry, my love, but the third one refuses to come and see you. He won't have dinner tonight."

"Please honey," he replied, shaking his handcuff, "would you take this off? I'd like to get up and hold my sons in my arms."

The woman smiled, and took the handcuff out of his wrist, but let it tied to the bed. He carefully got up, and knelt beside the bed, his arms wide opened. The boys ran into his arms, and the oldest one started sobbing. Benedict worked on calming him down and reassuring him, despite his own fear. The woman tenderly smiled as she witnessed it.

"I'm gonna get dinner ready." she said. "I'll leave you three together."

And she got out.

"are you all right?" Benedict asked the boys.

They nodded, but the oldest didn't seem sure.

"What's your name?" Benedict asked him.

"Lucas, sir. Lucas Tennant."

"Are you the boy David adopted?"

Lucas nodded.

"I'm scared, sir." he said.

"I know, Lucas. I'm scared too. But I'm sure she won't hurt us if we do what she wants. Until we find a solution to get away. If she wants me to be your dad, then we must pretend I am. Do you think you can be very brave and do it?"

"Yes si... dad."

"Good. Very good. Where are we?"

"Not far from Broadchurch." Ilian answered.

"The other boy is agent Miller's son."

Benedict took some time to assimilate the news. He didn't understand how it was possible, but he had no reason not to believe the kid. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"right." he finally said. "good. That means they're gonna find us. Are you ready then? Until they come to save us, we have to be the best family ever. Okay?"

They nodded. Benedict sighed to take courage.

"then let's go see mommy."

He got up difficultly. His back was aching. He gave a hand to both kids, and they got out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17: you are mine

They got to the living room, which was made of a kitchen, a large table, six chairs, and a sagging sofa. The flat itself was old and damp. The woman was cooking.

"ah, there you are!" She said joyfully. "Diner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Perfect." Benedict replied with a smile. "boys, how about you dress the table? As for me, I'll try to go and talk to my other son for a bit, if that's okay for you, honey."

"Dress the table for five, kids. The boy is in his room. The key is on the door."

Benedict headed to the second door. He turned the key in the lock, opened the door, got in the room and closed the door behind him. He felt a lump in his throat when he discovered the children room was nothing but three sagging mattresses on the floor, on a dusty room with rotting walls. Hunched up in a corner of the room, there was sitting a young boy. Benedict got on his knees, facing the boy but keeping his distance. He silently waited for the boy to look at him.

"what do you want?" The kid finally asked roughly.

"Hello." he replied. "My name is Benedict."

"Tom." The boy said reluctantly. "Tom Miller."

"Are you all right, Tom? Have you been injured?"

"I want to go home."

"I know. We all do. But for now, we can't. So the best we can do is do what she asks. Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't want to!"

"I know you're angry Tom. I know how you feel."

"You know nothing!"

"Right. Sorry. But please. I'm asking you. I'm begging you, come with us for dinner."

"I'm not hungry. I want to go home."

"I know. But we all have to work together. I can't get us out of here, but I know someone will. And what I can do is try to make it go as easy as possible, but for that, I need your help. Please. The others are scared too, and I'm afraid they'd lose courage if you refuse to help us."

Tom sighed, and got up. Benedict thanked him with a look, got up, and gave him his hand. The boy didn't take it, and the actor didn't insist. He opened the door, and invited the boy to get out of the room. They all sat around the table. The diner – a soup – was silent, but Tom refused to touch his plate.

"eat." the woman ordered.

"I'm not hungry."

"I said eat !"

"No !"

She got up, a frightful air on her face;

"please, Tom eat your soup." Benedict said, trying to calm the situation down.

This technique didn't work, as the boy shouted:

"I don't want it, it's disgusting!"

The woman took the boy's plate, and violently threw it on the floor. Benedict jumped on his chair, and tears appeared on the birth of his eyes. She then violently slapped the boy, who fell of his chair. She caught his arm, got him on his feet, and dragged him to the kids bedroom. She opened the door, threw him in, and locked him in, before she came back to the table. Benedict hurried drying his tears, which Lucas didn't managed to do. Ilian, as for him, was keeping his eyes closed. She went to Lucas, and pointed at the plate on the floor.

"clean it up." she said.

"I'll do it." Benedict reacted.

He got up as she sat back. He started picking up the porcelain shrapnel on the floor and wiping the soup.

"quit whining!" She told Lucas.

Indeed, the boy was still sobbing. Benedict took his hand and gently pressed it.

"it's okay Lucas..." he whispered. "It's all right, it's over know. You were scared, that's all."

"I've asked you to stop crying!" she repeated.

"Please !" Benedict asked her. " Please, leave him be. He's gonna calm down."

"Finish your soup, kids, and then go to bed." she said after staring at him for a moment.

So they finished dining in silence, and then the kids went to join Tom, and she locked them in their bedroom. She then escorted Benedict to his own room, and cuffed him to the bed again.

"do we have to?" He asked.

"Yes we do. Goodnight, my love."

She kissed him on his forehead, turned the lights out and got out of the room, closing the door. Once he was on his own, Benedict let his anxiety out. Oppressed, hardly finding his breath, he prayed for the rescue to come quick. He finally fell in a restless sleep. On the next day, he submissively obeyed the woman's order, and was relieved to see she didn't asked him anything indecent. He was even doing more than what she was asking him, as he also did most of what she asked from the kids. After a silent but incident-free diner, she sent the kids to bed and insisted to sit on the couch for a while with him. He obeyed and she came curling up in his arms. He let her do it, but did nothing in return, hoping that it would quickly end. After a moment like this, she sat back and kissed his jaw. Benedict failed to hold a sigh. She looked at him.

"do you think of her?" She asked. "Your wife?"

"every second", he thought. But he said:

"no."

"do you still love her?"

"oh, so hard!"

"no." he said difficultly.

"How about me? Do you love me?"

He closed his eyes, and with a turned stomach, answered her.

"yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you want to hear."

She laughed and kissed him on the lips. He shivered. She looked at him for a moment, then straddled him, and pressed her hand on his chest. Benedict suffocated.

"that's what happens if you don't please me." she said sharply. "You are mine, and mine only until I decide otherwise. Is that clear?"

He nodded, terrified, and she took her hand out, and got up. Then, as she had done the day before with Tom, she took him by the arm, put him on his feet, and dragged him to his bedroom. She threw him on the bed and cuffed him again, and then left without a word. On this very night, Benedict lost hope, although he tried not to cry. He understood that if the rescue was too long to come, she would probably kill him, or worse, she would keep him forever and make him her thing, and he knew he couldn't survive that. He thought of his wife he had lost hope to see again. He thought of his children he would never see growing up, and tears tried to force their way out his eyes. When he finally fell asleep, he saw Sophie in his dream. She had become old, and was still waiting for him to come back, which would never happen.


	18. Chapter 18: a surpise guest

On the next day, she didn't come to see him, and he couldn't get out of bed. Shortly before diner, she took his handcuff away, and threw a tuxedo at him.

"get pretty, my love." she said roughly. "We have a guest tonight."

Benedict did as she asked, and then got to the living room, where the three children were already waiting, all wearing tuxedos as well. He instinctively took Ilian and Lucas's hands, but let them go when he discovered the guest. His instinct was to run toward him, but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

"Good evening, Mr Hiddleston." she calmly said. "I was waiting for you. Please... shall we have diner?"

Tom nodded, and sat on the chair she was showing him. She then sat, between him and Benedict. The diner was silent, but the tension could nearly be touched.

"are you all right, Benedict?" Tom finally asked.

"I'm fine." he answered with a strange voice.

"You should think about stopping getting kidnapped, don't you think?"

Benedict chuckled, and then answered:

"yeah, I think it would be a good idea!"

The woman got up, and started walking around.

"how did you find us, Mr Hiddleston?" She asked.

"I didn't. Liz did. Of course, at first, she was too scared to talk, but then she's had a little conversation with agent Miller, and... well let's say that kidnapping the son of a police agent when the said police agent is under pressure because her best friend's son has been murdered is not really a good idea."

"And how did miss Olsen found us?"

"She is connected with Benedict. If she looks for him, she'll always find him."

The woman didn't seem to appreciate this answer, and violently slapped Benedict, to Tom's surprise.

"you didn't need to do that!" he said.

"now, you're gonna listen to me very carefully. I know that you want me to let them go. So, it was fun to pretend having a family, but now, play time is over."

She stood in front of him and opened her hand. From her palm, a light blade came out, and she only stopped it a few millimeters from his throat.

"no, please! Don't hurt him!" Benedict panicked.

"It's all right, Ben." Tom said.

"Shut up!" The woman ordered. "now, playtime's over. You are gonna transmit a message for me. You're gonna tell them that if they want my hostages back, I want my brother in return. And you're gonna deliver this message alive or dead. Your choice. Run to deliver my message, or I'll kill you on the spot."

"I can't go without one of them at least. If I want them to accept negotiation, I need a proof that you're willing to let them go. Let me go with one of the kids."

"Please!" Benedict said. "I'm begging you, say yes. I'll do anything you want."

She laughed and looked at him.

"do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes. I do."

She closed her hand.

"prove it, then."

He got up, and, disgusted by what he was about to do, shaking, he kissed her as tender as he could. Tom looked at the scene without showing any reaction. She made him sit again, and laughed once more.

"and who do you think I should let go?" She asked, pointing her ray back on Tom.

The actor took time to think.

"Let this one go." he finally said, pointing at Tom Miller.

"Oh, the police agent son. Yes, but if I let him go, the police could refuse to give me what I want..."

"Mam', you've got my best friend, and the children of people that matter to me. Even if the police withdraw, I won't."

"All right, then. I want my brother here at ten o'clock tomorrow. Should he not be there, should he be one minute late, I'll kill them all."

She pointed her ray on Benedict, and then added:

"and he'll be the first to die."

She closed her hand.

" now, run!" she said.

"will you let me say goodbye?" Tom asked.

She grimaced.

"Two minutes" she replied.

They all got up, and she went to sit on the sofa. Tom first headed to his friend, and they fell in eachother's arms.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I wish I could get you out of here right now."

"You've done the right choice. You've done the right choice. She wouldn't have let me go."

"You keep holding on, right? Tomorrow it will be over."

"Yes. Tomorrow everything will be over. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He let him go, and Tom headed to Lucas.

"will you be all right, boy?"

The boy nodded.

"soon, you'll be back home. I promise."

He nodded again.

"I'll hang on, sir." Lucas bravely said.

"Good boy."

Then, Tom headed to Ilian.

"don't worry, sir." the kid said. "I'm not scared, and I'm all right. When you've died before, you're not scared anymore."

Tom didn't find anything to answer, and just ruffled the boy's hair and smiled to him. Then, he offered his hand to Tom Miller, who took it, and they both got out. On the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman tapping the sofa next to her and he flinched when his friend came to sit on the sofa and she stared at him while kissing Benedict. Once they were out, he felt the child's hand shaking in his.

"it's all right." he said. "You're safe, now. It's over for you."

They went to the car Tom had been lent, and started driving. They were in a ghost town a few miles away from Broadchurch. Getting back there took them about ten minutes, during which Tom inquired about the boy's health and about his bruised cheek. He didn't ask for more information, aware that the police would certainly ask him many questions.


	19. Chapter 19: the duel

When they reached the police station, the boy ran into his parents arms. The actor, as for him, went straight to Hardy's office, where he was awaited by a small group formed with the detective, Mia, and Elizabeth. Someone gave him a coffee, which he drunk as they were waiting for Ellie.

"I'm glad you've got your son back." Enaya told her as she entered the room.

"Thank you." Ellie replied. "What about the others?"

"She has a request." Tom said.

He briefly told them about their meeting. Enaya suddenly grew pale.

"we don't even know who she is." Hardy declared. "Then how can she hope that we find her brother?"

"Tom," Enaya asked with great serious, "when we were in New York, did you get into my room?"

"No, you told me not to go, so I didn't."

"Are you sure you didn't even open the door?"

"Positive."

"Elizabeth, when he wasn't with you, where did the Tracker go?"

"I... I don't know!"

"Would he get out of the flat or stay in?"

"He'd stay in. he'd go to another room."

"Left or right?"

"Right, I think."

"Shit! She's after me. The Tracker set her free, and she followed us here."

"So she was the dangerous thing locked in your room?" Tom said. "But it can't be! We'd have seen her!"

"How exactly can you be her brother?" Hardy asked. "I mean... as far as I can see... you're a woman."

"She never took shape before. The flat wouldn't let her. And I've always went to her as a spirit. So she doesn't know what I look like, nor what gender I am. I'm not even sure that body is hers. The firsts Enaya and Enhilo were both males, therefore, she asks for her brother."

"Then why does she want you?" Ellie asked.

"A nice family reunion?" Tom asked with hope.

"Last time we fought, I refused to destroy her." Enaya explained. "I've chose to lock her in and keep her safe. She wants to end the fight. So we're gonna do as she says. Tomorrow at ten, I'll fight her, and this time, I'll destroy her."

"It's not a nice family reunion then."

"What kind of fight are we talking about?" Hardy asked.

"Under the Ancient Laws, she's the offended, so she will decide. But don't worry. It will be silent and it won't put the people in danger."

"What if you lose?" Ellie asked.

"My son's life is in danger, agent Miller. I won't lose."

And so, at ten on the next morning, Enaya went alone to the flat that was occupied by Enhilo. The three hostages were taken to the children room, after she could see they were alive and well. Then the fight begun, as well as the waiting for the three prisoners. For more than an hour they stood here, sitting against the wall, Benedict holding the two scared kids in his arms. They couldn't hear anything, and they were too anxious to talk. Then, they heard someone knocking three times at the door, and they carefully got out. Enaya was sitting against the wall, pale as death, but still breathing. Ilian rushed to his mother backpack, and came back with a blue syringe. Benedict understood, and proceeded to the injection into the young woman's arm. He then looked at her, anxious. She quickly gained back her strength and colors.

"it's over." she said. "I won. Let's get out of here."

Benedict gave her his hand, and helped her up. He held her strongly in his arms.

"thank you." he said in a hoarse voice. "Thank you so much."

"It's all right. I've got a surprise for you. Come."

She took Ilian in her arms, while Benedict took Lucas's hand, and they all got out.


	20. Chapter 20: freedom found

Tom was waiting for them in the street, next to the car. Enaya put Ilian down, tensed her hand, and he gave her her phone. She dialed a number, and then gave Benedict the phone. He looked at her without understanding.

"there is my surprise." she said.

He took the phone and put it on his ear. The other phone rang twice, then a voice was heard.

"Hello?" The voice asked anxiously.

"Sophie?" Benedict said with a trembling voice, in shock.

"Ben! Benedict, it's you!"

"Sophie... Sophie...! oh, Sophie, I love you so much! So much!" He said in a sob.

"I love you too, my love! Where are you? Are you all right?"

"All the long during this nightmare, I only thought of you. Every second. Every second. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd never hear your voice again!"

"Don't say that, my love! Don't ever say that!"

To her trembling voice, he guessed she was crying too. He let his tears roll down his cheeks. All these emotion he had been trying to hold for the past three weeks was going out all at once, with an incredible strength.

"How are the kids?" He asked. "are they all right?"

"They're fine, my love. They're just fine."

There was a silence on the phone.

"Sophie? He called. Sophie, are you there?"

"Yes, my love, I'm here. Hold on a second."

He heard the phone changing hand, and then another voice which made him open the floodgate even more.

"Benedict? Can you hear me?"

"Mom!"

"Are you all right, baby? Where are you?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you. I've left the world. But I'm all right. And I'll be home soon."

"What do you mean, you've left the world?"

"I don't really know. This is all a bit too much for me. But I'm not alone. Tom is with me, and we're gonna find a way to come back, yes?"

He suddenly felt his head was spinning.

"I need to sit." he told the others.

Enaya and Tom helped him sit on the building's steps.

"Benedict?" His mother asked. "Are you all right? What's happening?"

Enaya gently took the phone of his hands and answered it;

"hello." she said. "I am the woman Sophie hired to bring Benedict back. Don't worry, he's all right. He's just exhausted because the last few days have been really intense for him. He's got a little bit of fever, due to the fact that he's exhausted. It's nothing, really, but he needs to rest. He has been very very brave, you can really be proud of him. If i'm right, there's a young girl named Mary in the Manor who can tell you how brave he's been. You should tell her he's all right, and I'm gonna take care of him, now."

"When will he come home?"

"It depends on him. He's the only one who can open gates to our world. But it requires a lot of energy, and I don't think he's currently strong enough to let more than one person cross at a time. We are seven. So we will have seven stories to complete, and the first one is coming to an end. There are children among us, including a baby, so I'd like to evacuate him first."

"Yes of course, but how long will it take?"

"It's hard to say. Tom has the ability to perceive the normal flow of time in our world. According to him, we left the world an hour ago, but we've been here in Broadchurch for six days. Time goes differently in each world, and the Manor itself has its own temporality. I know it's hard to understand, but my friend Antonio can explain you."

"Look after him, will you?"

"Mam', my son is alive because of yours. I owe him for that, and I owe you by extension. As far as possible, I'll make sure nothing happens to him. I've asked Antonio to get ready and get me some material when the first portal will open. Do you think you can get him some comfortable clothes for Benedict?"

"Yes, of course, I'll do it."

"May I also ask you to tell Mr Tennant and his wife that their boy is all right and that he will be back soon?"

"You can count on me, I'll tell them."

"Thank you very much. One more thing. Could you please ask Sophie not to leave the room? As far as possible, try to stay with her. You'll both be beacons for Benedict."

"Right. I'm gonna send my husband to do what you ask, and I'll stay in the room with Sophie."

"Perfect. Now, I'm gonna take care of your son. In a few hours, you'll be with him again."

She hung out the phone. Benedict looked at her.

"Thank you." he said. "Thank you for the phone."

"I thought it might be good for you."

"Will you explain me what's happening to me?"

"Of course I will. But for now, you need cares and rest."

"What about the woman? Where is she?"

"Destroyed. She won't hurt you anymore."

"and Mary is safe?"

"yes, Benedict. She is. Thanks to Tom. Come on, now."

She helped him slowly getting up, and then he got to the back of the car, next to Ilian, who put his hand in the actor's hand. For the ten minutes of a silent travel, Benedict fought not to fall asleep. Tom, who was driving, kept an eye on his friend all along, concerned. When they got to Elizabeth's house, Enaya took him straight to the guest room.

"show me your back, Benedict." she said.

The actor, still wearing his costume, carefully took his shirt off, an Enaya failed to hold a grin when she saw. The actors back was streaked with lashes, and the wounds had took a worrying color.

"is it that ugly?" Benedict asked, his voice slightly trembling.

"What happened?"

"I've hurt one of the men, when I was in the desert. He tried to hurt Mary. I just couldn't let them. They made it pretty clear they didn't like my behavior. I couldn't let them hurt her."

"it's all right. She's safe, now. It was very brave of you to tell her to go, when I came for you."

"It meant at least she had a chance to survive. And not fall into this man's hands."

he shivered.

"and she found Tom." Mia said in a soothing voice. "nothing bad happened to her. Do you have other wounds like that? Did it happen again?"

"no. is it that bad?"

"It's infected. That's what's causing the fever. We have to take care of it."

"Why did it infect only now?"

"It didn't. It's been that way for long. Adrenaline kept you up. Now that you are safe, your body is letting go. Sit."

He sat on the bed and she got out of the room, only to come back a few minutes later with a small bottle and a handkerchief.

"I guess you know how it works?" She asked, showing him the bottle.

He nodded, tensed.

"do you want someone else than me to do it?"

he shook his head. She smiled gently.

"you're very brave. Lay down."

He obeyed. She damped the handkerchief with the potion.

"the wounds are superficial. It should be less painful this time."

The actor held on the sheets and she started gently dabbing his back. He bit his lips when his wounds started healing. For an hour long, she took care of him. He let a pain moan out a few times, and when it would happen, she would stop and patiently wait for him to be ready. When they were finally done, she knelt on the side of the bed and took a look at his wrist. There was a little inflammation where the handcuff had been tied, but it wasn't too bad and would quickly disappear. She decided to simply put an ointment and a bandage on it. She got up, and he turned to sit up on the bed.

"there you go. It's over. Now, you have to rest."

"Are you gonna put me to sleep?" He asked as he put his shirt back.

"no. you're gonna rest normally. I leave you a big bottle of water, you're a bit dehydrated. You're gonna try to sleep, and I'll come to see you for dinner."

"What if I can't sleep?"

"Then don't. Just rest. Stop thinking, just give yourself a break. We'll be just in the next room. Should you need anything, just call us. It's all right, now. You're safe."

He nodded. Tears started rolling on his cheeks, harder and harder. The pressure he had been accumulating for the past weeks was coming down. She sat back on the bed and took him in her arms.

"good..." she whispered. "It's over, now. You can let go. It's fine. It's over, I'm not leaving you, now."

He held on to her, crying as he hadn't cried for years, and he let his head go on her shoulder. She cradled him silently, and patiently waited for him to calm down. He finally let her go.

"sorry about that." he said.

"Don't apologize. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good. Lay down, now, and get some rest."

She closed the curtains, putting the room in the dark, and then got out, letting him rest.


	21. Chapter 21: nightly talk

On the evening, he was able to get up and have a light diner, but he complained to feel cold. Enaya took his temperature, and was delighted to see that the fever, although it was still present, had lowered down significantly. She therefore sent him to bed right after diner, after Tom had installed a mattress in the room, as the house lacked two bedrooms. The kids then watched TV for a moment, before they were sent to bed as well. Once they were between them, Tom started talking about what he had been craving to discuss since a few days.

"is he safe, now?"

"Yes." Enaya answered. "I asked Sherlock to find the man who took him away first and sent the letter. He found him and used the WA protocol on him."

"WA?" Liz asked.

"Weeping Angel. He sent him back to 350 A.D."

"Are we gonna talk about it?" Tom asked.

"Talk about what?" Liz asked.

"About the letter she received that threatened to kill me if she didn't die."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Tom." Enaya gently replied. "I was merely trying to protect you, because this is my job."

"Don't you think I'd have wanted to know that?"

"Would you have let me know? Would you have come to me and say "I'm going to die for you today"?"

Tom didn't answer.

"no, he wouldn't." Liz said. "He would have known you wouldn't let him."

"But he couldn't have stopped me. Then what would have happened, Tom?"

"I'd have felt guilty." he grudgingly recognized. "And I would never had forgiven myself."

"While by lying to you, by telling you it was to save Benedict, you would have known you had nothing to feel guilty about."

"How about Benedict?"

"He knows the truth. I had to tell him so that he accepts to pull the trigger."

"he... he shot you ?!"

"Yes. And then I went back in time and he saved my life. He took me to the Thames and trusted me to jump in it, because I had completed my deal."

"Did you know it? That you'd survive?"

"no. but it didn't stop me. I'm not scared of dying, and it will never stop me. so. Peace?"

Tom looked at her for a while, and then nodded.

"good." she said. "And now, go to bed, both of you. I'd like to sleep."

"Good idea." Liz said.

She got up, wished them good night, and went to her bedroom. Tom then got up, and Mia took the two blankets she had taken a few hours ago. She gave him one, and got laid on the sofa, wrapping herself in the other blanket. Before he went out, Tom turned to her.

"Mia?" He said. "I'm sorry I've reacted like that."

"Oh, my sweet prince... don't apologize for being human."

"It's just that... I don't want anyone to suffer because of me."

"I know... but what you have to understand is that I chose it. Can't people suffer for what they believe in?"

"Yes. Then let's say what I believe in is you. So I will protect you just like you protect me, until we both know we're safe."

"Okay, then." she said with a gentle smile. "now, good night, sweet prince"

"are you quoting Hamlet?" he asked with a playful smile

"here's another quote: shut up and go to bed!"

he laughed heartily and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22: the Key

She woke up the next day at eight when Benedict entered the room.

"oh, dear!" he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"Don't worry. Are you feeling any better?"

"Far better, thank you. I'm starving."

She got up, stretched, and then said:

" did you sleep well?"

"like a baby."

"sit down, I'll prepare breakfast."

"No, please, let me."

She smiled and agreed. He started preparing tea, coffee, boiled eggs, bacon and toasts, and served two plates. While she was about to start eating, cries were heard. She got up.

"was that a baby?" Benedict asked, surprise.

"Someone trusted Tom with him." she confirmed. "I've been attending him all night long. I'll go fetch him. Would you mind preparing some milk? You've got everything inside the left cupboard."

"How old is he?"

"About two weeks."

She went to take the infant in the bathroom, and then came back to the table, and held him on her knees. Benedict gave her the baby bottle. She looked at him.

"do you want to do it?"

A large smile lightened his face, and he accepted, sat at the table, and fed the baby.

"you do it better than me." she said.

"I'm sure you did it very well with Ilian." he replied.

"I never had the chance to do it with Ilian."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. Biologically speaking, I'm his mother and I'm not. I've lost him when I was three months pregnant. I went back in time, and I've managed to change it. So, Ilian is my son, and he's known me forever. But I've only met him when he was seven. The other me had wrote a daily diary, to help me understand him. So that I wouldn't miss any important moment. And I love him, I truly love him. But when I got him back, when we started to get used to each other, once everything was finally fine, he was taken from me again. That was on the day I met Tom. I'll never thank you enough for bringing him back to me."

"My god... you really are an admirable woman. How did you not got mad?"

"I've put my heart far away from me, and I focused on something else. And I also made a deal to make sure I wouldn't die until my son was avenged. My punishment for that was to save as many live as it has been wasted because of me. Every second I could hear them cry out of distress. All these lost souls, all these... pointless death. But now, I'm in peace. This I also owe you."

She looked inside herself for a moment, lost in her thought. Benedict decided it was time to change subject.

"why didn't I hear him tonight?" He asked, talking about the baby.

His attempt turned out to work. Mia shook her head, and started smiling again.

"can you see these things on the door knobs? These are noise filters. I did it myself, and I've put them on the doors so that anyone could sleep."

Once the baby had finished his milk, she took him in her arms and got him back to his bed. Then, they had breakfast. Benedict finally asked the question that was burning him.

"how about me? What's happening to me? When you say I brought us here, I think I believe you. But I don't understand what's going on."

"What's going on is that you're an extraordinary man, in more than a way. I don't know where your gift is coming from, but I know it hasn't shown up in centuries. Maybe you had it in you since you were born, or maybe not. Maybe it showed up when we've closed the paths of Atlantis. But what I can tell you is that it is a miracle, and that you control it."

"Then why are we here? I've never wanted to come here!"

"But Lucas called for help. So when you have wished to go away, you unconsciously took us where we were needed. When you think about it, every single person in this house is alive because of you."

"What about the other thing?"

"You mean you and Elizabeth? Some times ago, I had two friends. They came from another world. Their names were John and Jeff. They were twins, and they had these gifts. John could create amazing illusions, and Jeff would make it real. They were both very powerful, but together, they were indestructible. They had to tear them apart to defeat them. But it happened. They were prisoners in Ys, like me, put in a deep endless sleep (our enemy was very good at this). When I've brought Ys back to the surface, they chose not to wake up. And then, later, they transmitted their gifts. John gave his to Liz and Jeff gave his to you. Now, you two are connected. You'll always be able to find each other if you need to, no matter how far you are. Of course it might be a little bit harder for you, considering your other talent. But you will know. And you'll always fly to the rescue should she be in danger."

"So I... make imaginary things true... and I can control that too?"

"Of course you can. If you learn. I can teach you, if you want. Just like I'll do for her. Or like I'm doing for Lucas. Or like I did for Tom. Or, if you want, you can choose to ignore it an lock it away. I can teach you that as well. It's your decision."

Benedict stood silent for a moment.

"will it be dangerous? The way back home."

"Possibly. We can't stay in Broadchurch. We'll have to change story every time. But I won't let anything happen to you."

"Then we have to send the baby first. And then the kids. And then..."

"and then we'll see."

"How do I do it?"

"I'll explain you."

Silence fell again.

"can I ask you a question myself?" Enaya asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"When we've met in the desert, did you recognized me?"

"Had I seen you before?"

"You'd save my life, a few months earlier, but you didn't know."

He thought about it for a moment, and then opened wide eyes.

"you're the cinema girl!" He exclaimed. "You took a bullet to protect me!"

"In fact it was your bullet." she said. "From my point of view, you saved my life right after you shot me to save Tom. The man who shot you had his own bullet coming back to his arm. He's the one who lead the attack on you in London."

"Were you also the girl who called me, later that night?"

"yes."

"so you had just lost your son, and you saved Tom. You brought him home… you stayed with him! I remember that. How did you do that?"

"after Ilian's death, I needed to change my mind, so I kept busy protecting Tom. You were there, for his burial. You can't remember it, but you insisted to stay with Tom on that day. You even threaten to put me in a deep dark cell for the rest of my life should anything happen to him."

"and then you saved me. Did you find him? The man who… took me?"

"My friend Sherlock dealt with him. He told me the guy had a very nice black eye when he found him. Now that I know who he is, I must say I'm impressed."

"I wasn't gonna let him take me without a fight..."

she nodded with a smile. After a moment, Benedict realized.

"your friend Sherlock?"

"Yes. Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes?! you know Sherlock Holmes ?!"

"Yes. He works with me some times a while, and he lives in the Manor in return. I've asked him not to show himself until I'm here, so that your family doesn't turn mad."

She saw him smile, and smiled as well.

"you are definitely amazing."

"That's also what the Doctor says."

"What doctor? Watson?"

"no... THE Doctor."

Then for the first time in three weeks, Benedict laughed.

"does he really look like Peter Capaldi?"

"The most obvious would be the tenth. He and David are like twins. And I can tell. I saw them together. We lived an adventure together. David even ended enjoying it. And then he became king of Jiranatla."

"Is that what you think I should do?"

"About becoming king of Jiranatla, I'm afraid the throne isn't free." she said with a smile. "But I'd be glad to have you as a citizen. To be more serious, I'd say that when you find yourself in that kind of situation, you've got two solution: either you cry on yourself and ask why heavens are getting on you, or you consider the chance you've got to live what so many people only dream of living. And you'll see that the second solution makes it so worse it. Of course sometimes you'll be scared, and it won't always be fun. But trust me when I say, if you take things lightly, you'll be impressive to your enemies."

"Then I shall try to do that."

He smiled, she smiled back and they both started laughing. And that's how the others found them when they joined them. When everybody had had breakfast, Benedict declared that he was ready and didn't want to waste time. Enaya then sent a message to detective Hardy, informing him that they were about to leave. They decided to join at the beach. So they went, and found Hardy and agent Miller. The detective shook each hands, and Benedict was astonished by his resemblance with David. Then, agent Miller came to him.

"thank you." she said. "Thank you for taking care of my son when you've been taken."

"I'm a father too." he replied. "I couldn't have take it if he had been hurt, nor could I leave him on his own."

She then turned to Tom.

"as for you, thank you for bringing him back."

"I just did my duty, mam'."

Miller and Hardy then took a few steps back, and Enaya went to Benedict.

"are you ready?" She asked.

"Tell me what to do."

"Just relax. Close your eyes. No think of your wife, and your mother. Imagine them as if they were behind a glass door. When you'll see them as clearly as if they're here, just open the door."

Benedict relaxed his shoulders, closed his eyes, and got straight. When the door opened, all the witnesses agreed to say that, in this position, with his suite, with his calm face, the waves gently licking his bare feet, he was magnificent. They couldn't see what was on the other side of the door, but Enaya knew he had opened it right. She took the baby, who was sleeping in Liz arms, created a protection bubble around him, and carefully let him go through the door, where he disappeared. Benedict opened his eyes, and saw this big blue crack in the sky, and he thought it was beautiful.

"keep it open for a while." Enaya told him.

So he kept focused on the door so that it wouldn't close, until a big bag landed on the beach. The door then closed itself. Enaya took the bag and opened it. It was filled with weapons and dry food, as well as a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of trainers. She took the clothes, and gave it to Benedict.

"you'd better get changed. Bless your mom, she even thought of the trainers."

A large smile illuminated Benedict's face when he recognized his stuff, followed by a laughed when he noticed that the t-shirt was one he had got back from the Hobbit. He hurried changing his clothes, and then gave a look to the suit. He went to give it to Hardy.

"what am I supposed to do with that?" The detective asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea!" he said with a liberating laugh. "Keep it, burn it, give it, do whatever you want. I don't want to see it again."

A second door opened, and Enaya called him.

"good luck with your case." he told the detective.

And he ran back to his friends. Enaya had put the bag on her shoulder, and she took his hand. He took Tom Hand, who took Liz hand, who was holding Lucas's hand, while Ilian was holding his mother's second hand. They cut their breath and crossed.

* * *

**You have now reached the end of part 1. thank you for reading. you can find the rest of the story in part 2, where our heroes will walk alongside a rock solid demi-god. **


End file.
